Un mes de placer
by Etsuko-Ai
Summary: Kenji Tsukino cometió un robo a la empresa de su familia y culpo a Darien. El único que podía ser sospechoso en aquel momento. Siendo el hijo de unos padres que no se preocupaban por él, sería la mejor forma de manchar su apellido, con lo que no contaba es con que Darien le reclamara y jurara vengarse, y no encontró mejor forma que utilizando a la única hija de Kenji... Serena...
1. Prólgo

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

**Bueno sin más que agregar por mí parte… así que disfruten de la historia…**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Seúl, Corea.  
Diez años antes…

— ¡Maldición!—maldijo con furia.

Darien caminaba furioso por los pasillos de aquella casa que paso la mayor parte de su vida. La sangre de él corría desesperadamente por sus venas debido a la rabia que recorría por su cuerpo con una intensidad extrema. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Nunca en sus 19 años de vida. Sus puños estaban apretados y hacían que sus nudillos se blanquearan por completo. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y una vena sobresalía debido a la presión que ejercía.

Camino aun más rápido hasta llegar a la oficina de su tutor, Kenji Tsukino. La puerta se abrió de par en par de un solo golpe y Darien observo al hombre sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de caoba. La mirada fría y asesina de Darien se clavaba sobre él, mientras que este le veía con una sonrisa de malicia en su cara.

Darien sentía la necesidad de lanzarse sobre él y quitarle aquella sonrisa del rostro con golpes. No lo soportaba. Simplemente ya no lo soportaba.

Kenji Tsukino se levanto lentamente de su sillón de cuero y se movió hacia una bandeja de plata donde tenía algunas bebidas. Cogió un vaso y lo lleno de licor para volverse hacia Darien y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, hijo—saludo.

— ¡Maldito infeliz!—exclamo Darien con rabia mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

Kenji negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro se sentó en su sillón. Miro al hombre enfurecido ante él y cruzo sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Esos no son los modales que te he enseñado, hijo—dijo en tono paterno Kenji.

—No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así. ¡Eres un hijo de puta!—grito.

Kenji exhalo aire y paso una mano por su cabello negro

—No entiendo la razón por la cual has venido hasta acá para decirme semejantes cosas.

—La razón es que confié en ti. Confié en ti—lo miro dolido y luego golpeo su escritorio— ¡Maldición!, te entregue toda mi confianza, Kenji y tú la desperdiciaste.

—No he desperdiciado nada, hijo. Aún no tengo claro la razón por la cual estas acá y creo que es muy malo de tu parte gritarle a un hombre de cuarenta años.

—Tú debes de saber qué hiciste. Me traicionaste ¡Robaste dinero del negocio de tu propia familia y me culpaste!

La mirada de Kenji recorrió toda la habitación y miro divertido a Darien. Esa era la verdad. Robo y culpo a Darien. El único que podía ser sospechoso en aquel momento. Siendo el hijo de unos padres que no se preocupaban por él, sería la mejor forma de manchar su apellido.

Le sonrió a Darien amargadamente y le dio un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—pregunto esta vez Darien adolorido—Eras como tutor, la única persona capaz de darme lo que necesitaba. Eras como mi padre...

— ¡Basta de hablar estupideces, Chiba!—grito Kenji y se levanto golpeando el escritorio—Necesitaba el dinero y ningún miembro de mi propia familia podía hacer el jodido favor. Era más fácil robarlo y culpar a alguien...—lo miro y volvió a sonreír malicioso—Y tú ganaste el puesto.

—Eres un infeliz—murmuro Darien— ¡Eres un maldito infeliz!

Darien apretó aun más los puños para evitar la necesidad de matarlo a golpes. Lo odiaba, pero no podía matarlo. No podía.

— ¡Si mis padres se enteran me odiarían, Kenji! No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante cosa.

—Vamos, Darien. Tus padres no te pueden odiar... al menos no más de lo que lo hacen—La mirada de Darien se encontró con la de Kenji la cual tenía un cierto brillo de malicia en ellos—¿Por qué crees que vives en esta casa? Solo por que tus padres, tus propios padres no te toleran. Se arrepienten de tenerte. Yo soy el único al cual pudieron dejarte a cargo durante gran parte de tu vida. Por eso viajan por todo el mundo y no se detienen a preguntar por ti. No les eres importante.

El corazón de Darien se destrozo por completo con esas palabras. Era cierto que nunca veía a sus padres. Pero no creía que le odiaran. Nunca hizo algo malo para que lo hicieran.

—Muérete—espeto con furia—Me iré de esta casa. Te arrepentirás de haberme traicionado, Kenji Tsukino. Lo veras, me vengare.

Kenji sonrió aun más y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un muchacho ingenuo. Pero si crees que algún día podrás vengarte entonces estaré esperando ese día con ansias, chico.

Darien le dedico una última mirada y salió de la oficina rápidamente. Choco con la hija de Kenji, Serena Tsukino. La miro de reojo y salió rápidamente en busca de sus cosas para largarse de la casa.

Serena observo como Darien salía furioso de la oficina de su padre y su curiosidad creció para saber qué pasaba. Tenía solo 15 años y tenía una gran obsesión por aquel hombre de ojos zafiro. Ella era una simple colegiala y él un hombre de 19 años. Era el típico amor adolescente donde ella estaba enamorada sola y él siquiera notaba su existencia. Suspiro al sentir su perfume varonil entrar en sus fosas nasales y entro en la oficina de su padre para saludarlo con una sonrisa.

—Hola—le saludo Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenji estaba frotándose las sienes con dos dedos y levanto su mirada para ver a su hija en el umbral de la puerta. Con una mano le hizo una seña para que lo dejase solo y ella asintió cerrando la puerta de la oficina de su padre. No era extraño que su padre siquiera la mirara. Ella había sido un error al nacer, no era raro que no le importara. Rápidamente ella puso su mirada en los pasillos de su hogar intentando ver si Darien seguía cerca. Suspiro y se traslado hasta la cocina, pasando cerca de la puerta principal. Logro ver a Darien salir y le dedico una última mirada y una sonrisa amarga antes de salir.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora... espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi...

espero sus reviews...^w^'

Bueno nos vemos a la próxima.. hehehe

Sayo... ^0^'

(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Tokio, Japón.  
Actualidad

— ¡Dios santo, Darien!—exclamo una voz femenina al otro lado de la habitación. Lita Kino, una castaña entro en la oficina de Darien Chiba y se sentó en una silla cerca de él—De verdad que necesitas dejar de jugar con tus computadoras y experimentos y volver a salir como hacías antes.

El cerró los documentos que utilizaba en su portátil y miro a su amiga por encima del monitor. Se levanto de su silla y estiro sus músculos. La castaña observo cómo sus músculos se tensaban contra su camisa y sonrió de lado. Se traslado hasta una bandeja de plata donde se encontraba una botella de Jack Daniel's y unos cuantos vasos de cristal. Sin antes preguntar si su compañera deseaba un trago, vertió en dos vasos la bebida y luego se acerco hasta ella y se la entrego. La castaña sonrió y se cruzo de piernas.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—espeto él. Ella arqueo una ceja e hizo una expresión haciéndose la ofendida.

—Que forma de recibir a una dama, Darien—Hizo un mohín y miro como tomaba otro trago—No necesito nada en absoluto, ¿es que no puedo visitar a mi amigo?

El se encogió de hombros y volvió a tumbarse en el sillón de cuero, esta vez viéndola.

—No siempre, recuerdo la última vez que viniste… ambos terminamos en la cama follando como conejos.

Lita sintió sus mejillas arder y mordió su labio. Tomo otro trago y desvió la mirada—Odio cuando usas esas palabras, puedes utilizar otras menos… ofensivas. Además acordamos que no volveríamos hablar de eso y en mi defensa puedo decir que ambos estábamos lo suficientemente borrachos como para pensarlo.

Darien rio y reposo el vaso en su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte las veinticuatro horas del día metido en esta oficina?—pregunto la castaña arreglando su cabello con sus largas uñas de color rojo y tomando un trago.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas entrado a mi oficina sin tocar antes la puerta?—respondió irónico, mirándola.

—Te he estado diciendo que necesitas descansar. Deberías dejar de trabajar en... lo que seas que hagas y tomar vacaciones—sugirió ella—La navidad se acerca.

Vacaciones de navidad... si tan solo pudiese tomarse unas cuantas vacaciones lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto "súper secreto" como solía decirle Lita y no tomaba muchos relajos para terminar con él lo mas antes posible. Como pretendía ella que tomara unas vacaciones, cuando estaba bajo presión por trabajar con el gobierno de Japón, posiblemente le matarían sino terminaba su proyecto lo más antes posible o si simplemente no terminara con él. Llevaba ya dos meses trabajando junto con ellos y su gente comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

Cada semana llamaban preguntando las mismas malditas preguntas sobre si había avanzado en su proyecto y cada semana Darien volvía a darles las mismas respuestas.

Darien miro a su amiga que lo miraba como si quisiese leer sus pensamientos. Bufo y bebió de su vaso.

—Quiero terminar con esto, no tengo tiempo para vacaciones ni nada por el estilo—contesto serio. Su amiga rodo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua.

—Te aseguro que hasta una piedra tiene más vida social que tu—dijo ella burlona. Darien se rio ante el comentario y negó con su cabeza.

—Te aseguro que una piedra no tiene una amiga tan fastidiosa como tú—ella dejo ver una fila de dientes blancos cuando sonrió y paso una mano por su cabellera rubia— ¿Puedes decirme de una vez que quieres?

Ella dejo el vaso de cristal en el escrito de Darien y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Quiero que hables con el asqueroso de tu amigo, Andrew. Contando hoy es la decima vez que me toca mi trasero—alzo la barbilla—Terminara con un ojo morado sino le dices que no quiero nada con él.

Darien rio. Andrew podía ser un profesional, pero a la hora del sexo y de las mujeres era un completo adicto. Sobre todo con Lita, ninguna mujer antes le había rechazado un polvo eso hacía que su fijación hacia ella creciera cada vez mas.

—No creo que eso ayude mucho—Ella bufo e hizo una mueca—La única forma para que te deje en paz es que...  
—No me acostare con él—cortó ella—Ni aunque fuera el único hombre del mundo lo haría.

—Actúas como una niña, sino te conociera pensaría que te gusta—ella hizo un gesto haciéndose la ofendida y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ni hablar—rodo los ojos y cambio de tema—Artemis está preocupado por ti no has tenido un respiro desde hace mucho tiempo. Me dijo que debía intentar convencerte en tomar algunas vacaciones pero le había advertido que te negarías—suspiro.

—Tuviste toda la razón, no tomaré vacaciones por los momentos—aseguró.

La castaña miro el reloj de pared. Hizo una mueca y se levanto, Darien observo cómo se arreglaba la falda y buscaba algo en su cartera.

—Tengo que irme, te traje una cosa para que te relajes y termines ese insoportable proyecto. Puedes considerarlo como un regalo de navidad por adelantado.

—Estas últimamente muy afectuosa—bromeo él y le entrego una bolsa plástica, la miro curioso y saco su contenido. Alzo una ceja al ver que era un CD.

—Sus canciones son buenas y además te relajan—rodeo el escritorio y planto un beso en la mejilla izquierda de él y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Repaso los bordes del CD con su dedo índice y observo a la mujer en la portada. La mujer tenía un rostro hermoso y un cabello tan rubio como el oro que caía en ondas por sus hombros femeninos. Unos ojos azules celestes, casi hipnotizadores que hacían perderse en ellos y una boca exuberante, rosada y carnosa. Darien sintió la necesidad de poder saborear aquellos labios que se veían tan tentadores. Acaricio la portada y observo el resto del cuerpo de la mujer, tenía unas curvas suaves y femeninas, y por el escote del vestido pudo ver que tenía unos pechos redondos y de buen tamaño, no eran pequeños pero tampoco eran exageradamente grandes. Solo de buen tamaño. En resumen podía decir que aquella mujer era hermosa y él había creado un interés por ella. Miro el nombre de la cantante y abrió sus ojos como platos. Tsukino. Ese apellido. Estaba más que seguro que ese nombre y apellido pertenecía a la hija de Kenji, la pequeña Serena. Trago saliva y volvió a mirar el nombre de la mujer para asegurarse de lo que leía.

Frunció el ceño y abrió su portátil. Entro en el buscador y escribió el nombre de Serena en el. A los segundos miles de resultaron salieron en su pantalla, desde fotos de los conciertos de ella hasta su biografía. Era la hija de Kenji, era ella. La pequeña e inocente Serena. Era un poco desconcertante volver a verla pero esta vez hecha todo una mujer. Una sensual mujer, pensó él mientras seguía viendo las fotos que salían en su portátil y unos cuantos videos.

Se levanto del sillón e introdujo el CD en su estéreo, a los segundos comenzó a sonar una suave melodía de un piano seguida por una voz de casi celestial. Darien se sorprendía ante la idea que la hija de Kenji hubiese elegido una carrera tan… diferente a lo que creía que llegaría ser algún día. Siempre se imagino que Kenji la obligaría a estudiar derechos o a ser política cuando creciera.

La sensual y suave melodía de su voz seguía sonando y Darien se perdió en su propio mundo cuando seguía escuchándola cada vez mas y mas. Era como si aquellas canciones fuesen de un tipo de sirena que lo dejaba completamente hechizado hasta hacer que sus neuronas se apagaran por completo. El cerró los ojos por unos momentos y se dejo relajar hasta que el CD llegaba casi a su fin. De repente los abrió y se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió a acercarse hasta su portátil y vio de nuevo una foto de ella y sonrió.

Ya estaba seguro lo que quería para navidad. Quería a Serena Tsukino y gracias a los secretos que él ahora sabia de su padre… lo conseguiría.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

**París, Francia.**

París. Dulce, hermosa y maravillosa ciudad de París. Ciudad del amor para amantes y enamorados. Ciudad para aquellos aficionados de la moda. Y ciudad para adorar. Todo era simplemente hermoso. Desde su paisaje romántico y armonioso hasta cada mínimo detalle. La noche de París termino de caer y unos últimos aplausos se escucharon desde el escenario y luego con cada paso el sonido se fue alejando poco a poco.

Serena entro en su camerino y recibió felicitaciones y sonrisas de algunas personas al haber terminado su último concierto del año. Cerró la puerta detrás de la última persona en salir de su camerino y sonrió al ver a Seiya abrazarle y plantarle un sonoroso beso en una de sus pálidas mejillas.

Hizo un mohín y se limpio la mejilla con su palma. Luego suspiro con fuerzas y se saco las sandalias de tacón rojo de sus pies, los lanzo a un lado y después se saco sus pendientes.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Estuve bien?—pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Seiya vaciló un momento y Serena pensó que moriría hasta que el cambio su expresión y sonrió.

—Como siempre, estuviste genial—Se acerco hasta el mini-bar y cogió una botella de agua, entregándosela—Te felicito, tu carrera está avanzando cada vez mas y mas.

Serena le sonrió y se dejo caer en el sofá de terciopelo rojo, bebió un trago del agua y miro a su amigo.

—Ahora me toca preguntar. ¿Cómo estuve con la iluminación?

Ella exhalo todo el aire que retenía sus pulmones e hizo una mueca. Seiya frunció el ceño y espero a que comenzara a hablar.

Seiya era el mejor amigo de Serena justo antes de que decidiera obtener una carrera como solista. Años después cuando firmo su primer contrato le ofreció que trabajara con ella siendo el director de luces en sus espectáculos.

Hasta ahora Serena había sido muy perfeccionista con cada uno de ellos y Seiya intentaba mejorar cada vez mas.

— ¿Tan mal lo hice?—volvió a preguntar. Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Mejoraste, aunque creo que la última canción era muy movida para estar utilizando solo luces azules y moradas. Era muy melancólico.

Seiya levanto las manos y bufo.

—Me rindo. Eres muy perfeccionista, querida—Ella rio y lanzo la botella de agua, ya vacía, hacia él.

—Para nada, solo quiero que al público le agrade mis espectáculos. Además por solo querer que cada detalle este excelente no signifique que lo sea.

—Eso ser perfeccionista mi querida Tsukino.

—Vale, tal vez lo sea... solo un poco—Seiya arqueo una ceja—Oh… mucho—rio—Pero no puedo mentir al decir que gracias a ello he avanzado.

El asintió dándole la razón.

—Pero sigo creyendo que necesitas mejorar aún.

—También eres… algo controladora—ella frunció el ceño.

—Vale, señor Quejón. Yo no me quejo cuanto te vuelves sobre protector como si fueses mi guardaespaldas.

El rio y saco dos billetes de avión y los movió al frente de su rostro.

— ¿Te quedas acá en la bella ciudad de París con el resto del grupo o te vas devuelta a Seúl conmigo?

—Veamos... si me quedo acá puedo disfrutar una semana entera de vacaciones en París. O puedo regresar a casa y enfrentarme a mi padre y soportarle lo que sobra de año. Creo que tendré que pensarlo—dijo irónica.

— ¿Aún sigue obsesionado con su campaña?—ella abrió sus ojos y asintió rápidamente.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto—suspiro.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy... espero y les guste el capitulo... nos vemos mañana... intentare actualizar diario... ^w^'

saluditos...

Sayo.. ^w^'

(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))

* * *

**yesqui2000 **Gracias por tu review! espero que te guste la historia.. y espero que le tengas un poquito de paciencia a este Darien, por que valla que habrá momentos en los que lo querrá matar... hehehe saluditos y nos leemos en la próxima... ^0^'


	3. Capítulo 2

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

— ¿Aún no arreglan sus problemas?—pregunto Seiya, sentándose a su lado.

—Para nada, la última vez que hable con él fue... hace 5 meses—suspiro.

Recordó todo lo que su padre había dicho y hecho cuando a la edad de los veintidós decidió dejar por completo la visión de su padre de ser alguien importante en la política. Kenji había armado un escándalo por el simple hecho de no poder controlar a su propia hija.

La última vez que había estado en su casa fue 1 año y medio atrás, había salido de su casa furiosa por una discusión que había tenido con Kenji.

Este le había asegurado de que si se iba no se preocupara en volver. Y eso había hecho... durante ese tiempo había estado viviendo con Seiya y tenía un trabajo temporal cantando en bares. Un tiempo después le ofrecieron un contrato y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso en la vida de Kenji.

Siempre había querido arreglar y mandar en la vida de las demás personas haciendo que estas fuesen o hiciesen lo que pidiera. Serena, fue la única excepción.

—Eso es mucho tiempo—dijo, sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé. En estos momentos está mucho peor con su candidatura de ser gobernador—bufo—Me imagino al montón de personas que él ha amargado su vida—Seiya rio.

— ¿Y tú eres una de ellas?—rápidamente ella contesto con un movimiento en su cabeza— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Estas muy estresada con esto de ganar más fama y tratar de relacionarte con Kenji.

—No intento relacionarme con él. Nunca me trato como una hija. ¿Por qué buscaría que me tratase como una a esta edad?— Él se escogió de hombros.

—Él es tu única familia. Tal vez sea eso—Serena ladeo su cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro.

—No es necesario... me acostumbre a vivir sin una. Simplemente solo convivir con mis amigos—miro a Seiya—Y tú obviamente eres parte de ellos—el sonrió.

—Cuando vuelvas a Seúl deberías de tener una relación—le sugirió.

—No tengo tiempo para una relación amorosa—refunfuño. Una mujer muy testadura, pienso Seiya.

Seiya dejo ver una sonrisa burlona—No me refería a... ese tipo de relación.

Serena hizo una expresión que daba a entender que había captado el mensaje.

—Deberías de tenerla. Si sigues así de estresada probablemente termines matando a alguien—el cometario logro hacer que Serena lanzara una suave risita.

—No soy capaz de matar a alguien—se defendió.

—Excepto a la secretaria de tu padre.

—Ella es otra historia—respondió, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—Esa mujer es simplemente amargada, el ácido es dulce al frente de ella—La risa masculina de Seiya se escucho en toda la habitación. Respiro y se calma.

—No me evadas el tema. Estábamos hablando de que necesitas un revolcón, tienes que relajarte—Serena suspiro. Miro a su amigo y volvió a suspirar.

—Seiya, me alegra que te preocupes por mí pero te aseguro que lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es tener un polvo.

Alguien toco la puerta. Una, dos veces. Ambos giraron su cabeza hacia ella y luego de unos segundos una mujer castaña entro en la habitación.

—Chicos, el equipo los quiere para cenar juntos.

Serena sonrió y se levanta. Seiya repite el movimiento y una vez que la castaña se aleja, detiene a Serena.

—Eres mi amiga, me preocupa tu salud si sigues trabajando así de duro. El estrés mata, eso mato a mi padre a sus cuarenta años—hizo una mueca. Serena lo miro. Él le lanza una mirada fulminante y sale de la habitación.

—Eres la única persona que conozco, que me obliga a tener sexo.

—El sexo es bueno. Reduce el estrés y hace a las personas satisfechas y felices. Está comprobado científicamente... y por mí—sonrió. Serena río y movió su cabeza.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

Darien escribió unas cuantas palabras en su portátil y cerro el documento un momento después. Miro su oficina. Luego se levanto y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Nada mejor que un Jack Daniel's cuando trabajas duro... y cuando tu plan de venganza está a punto de comenzar. Volvió a sentarse en su asiento y sonrió. Sonrió malicioso. Sonrió por venganza.

En pocos minutos el mismísimo Kenji Tsukino estaría al frente de él con su arrugada mandíbula en el suelo y le rogaría que se callara. La simple visión de ver a Tsukino arrodillado rogándole, le hacía sentirse tan jodidamente bien.

Amy, su asistente entro en su oficina y le aviso que tenia alguien esperando a entrar. El movió su cabeza en gesto de que lo dejara entrar y bebió otro trago. Si, ya casi sentía a Kenji rogarle.

Pocos segundos después, un hombre canoso de unos cincuenta años entro en la habitación con su traje negro y una corbata roja, bien hecha.

El hombre cerró los ojos y arrugo su boca. Cerró la puerta y Darien lo miro por un momento. Luego se sentó en frente de él y lo estudio con sus ojos. Bufo y frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, ¿dime que mierda quieres?—espeto Kenji. Darien arqueo una ceja y meneo la cabeza.

—No has cambiado para nada, Kenji. Sigues siendo el mismo infeliz de siempre... solo que más viejo—se burlo.

Kenji volvió a cerrar sus ojos y tomo aire. Lo exhalo con fuerza y abrió sus ojos.

— ¿He viajado desde Seúl hasta acá y solo consigues en decirme que estoy arrugado?

—Si y no—lo miro—Si, estas arrugado. Y no, no es lo único que diré. Tengo muchas otras que decirte.

—Darien, todo lo que quisiste insultarme lo hiciste hace 10 años—le recordó—Dentro de unas horas tengo que hacer un discurso sobre mi candidatura.

—Cierto, eres candidato para ser gobernador de Corea—sonrió malicioso—Esto me encanta cada vez mas…

— ¿Que intentas decir?

—Digo que… si llegarás a ganar la candidatura, serías el más infeliz e imbécil gobernador de Corea. ¿Por qué? Todos los estafadores como tú lo son.

La blanca piel de Kenji Tsukino se torno completamente pálida. Paso una mano por su corto y escaso cabello blanco y carraspeo.

—Jodido infeliz—espeto.

— ¿Yo?—Se burlo—No más de lo que tú has hecho a mí, me engañaste, hiciste que me fuera de tu casa y pasara el resto de mi vida intentando sobrevivir. El único infeliz aquí sigues siendo tú.

— ¿Que quieres? Esta cita no es solo para seguir insultándome, lo sé. Sé que quieres algo—dijo el temeroso.

—Sabes, hace unos días observe y escuche algunos videos de tu… hermosa hija.

— ¿Serena?

—Es la única que tienes, hasta donde sé—Kenji trago saliva. No le gustaba para donde iba esta reunión—Estoy impactado al ver como cambio, se volvió una mujer. Una muy sensual y seductora. Y para ser sincero… me gusta como es ahora—tomo otro trago de su bebida.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Chiba?—espeto el hombre canoso.

—Quiero a tu hija, Kenji Tsukino.

— ¿Qué?

—Y no exactamente la quiero para hablar con ella—negó con la cabeza—La quiero en mi casa, específicamente en mi cama por treinta noches—dijo frio y serio las palabras. Kenji quedo paralizado por unos segundos y parpadeo.

— ¿Por qué crees que…?

Antes de que Kenji terminara la frase Darien se adelanto en contestar.

—Porque puedo arruinar tu candidatura. Manchar tu nombre y hasta hacer que tengas que mudarte de Corea. Se muchas cosas sobre ti, estafas hechas años anteriores y en el presente. Y tú sabes muy bien que tengo una cantidad de personas en el gobierno junto a mí y no se me resultaría difícil arruinarte la vida...—contesto con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de malicia y venganza.

Nuevamente aquellas palabras cayeron en Kenji como un balde de agua frio. Abrió su boca unos segundos para hablar e inmediatamente la cerro. Analizó cada una de las palabras de Darien y entendió.

—Esta es tu venganza, ¿no?—Le dijo entendiendo todo al fin—Me dijiste que algún día te vengarías de mi y lo estás haciendo.

La sonrisa de Darien creció aún más y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte—aplaudió sarcásticamente y cruzo los dedos sobre el escritorio.

Kenji negó con su cabeza y se levanto de repente. Darien imito su movimiento.

— ¿Quieres a mi hija a cambio de que no hables?—el volvió a asentir—Eres un desgraciado… Serena no es un trofeo o un objeto al cual pueda cambiar, Darien. Es mi hija.

—Lo sé muy bien. Pero tengo que admitir que la idea de tener a tu hija por un tiempo es muy... seductora—Darien rodeo el escritorio y le entrego un sobre. Kenji lo observo y frunció el ceño.

—Aquí hay un billete de viaje. Tienes hasta el domingo para que Serena esté en mi casa. Si el tiempo termina y el domingo Serena no está, es mejor que te vayas despidiendo de toda tu reputación. Tienes exactamente una semana y el tiempo ya esta andando.

Kenji prácticamente arrebato el sobre de las manos de Darien y salió furioso de su oficina. Darien volvió a su sillón de cuero y sonrió.

¿Quién decía que la venganza era mala? ¿Que era un pecado? Entonces a veces la venganza y el pecado podían ser tan dulces, como la miel…

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

—Déjame ver si entendí—se detuvo un momento, analizando cada palabra de la información que acaba darle su padre—Después de 10 años Darien Chiba de pronto se reúne contigo... ¿y te amenaza?—pregunto un poco aturdida.

—Ese hombre es un infeliz—gruño Kenji, mientras se sirvió otro trago.

—Lo has dicho en los últimos años—dijo en voz baja.

Serena miro a su padre y frunció el ceño al ver como apretaba su mandíbula. Había vuelto de su agotadora y larga gira por Europa de seis meses y cuando había creído estar en total descanso y armonía. Volvió a Seúl y recibió un mensaje de su padre pidiendo que se encontraran lo más antes posible. En ese momento supo que sus vacaciones se habían acabado por completo.

Le dio crédito a las palabras de su padre sobre que era un infeliz. Lo había comprobado con el pasar de los años con todos los rumores que había logrado escuchar—aunque por un tiempo no había creído—cuando él había tenido éxito en su carrera de científico. Pero sin duda que él era uno de los científicos más  
jóvenes y atractivos que conocía.

Serena frunció levemente el ceño cuando no encontraba razón a la historia. Había algo que su padre no le había dicho.

—Hay algo que no entiendo—comenzó a decir— ¿Por qué te habría de amenazar Darien? No has hecho nada para...—la mirada culpable de Kenji lo delato. Serena abrió sus ojos— ¿Papá, hay algo que no me has dicho?

Kenji recorrió su mirada por su vieja oficina y aquel lugar volvió a su mente en un mar de recuerdos. Paso una mano por sus cabellos blancos y trago saliva. Estaba consciente de la relación que tenia con su hija no era muy unida y está seguro que después de lo que le diría empeoraría aún más.

—Yo... robe dinero de la familia y culpe a Darien—exhalo aire cuando vio la expresión de su hija—Prácticamente lo bote de nuestra casa, dejándolo sin nada y también... he estafado a muchos.

El color del rostro de Serena se volvió pálido. Se levanto del asiento y miro perpleja a su padre. Aparto la mirada. En aquel momento la adolescente enamorada quería salir de ella y golpear a su padre por haber hecho que Darien se fuera de su casa. Respiro y volvió a mirarlo.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso...—dijo aun sorprendida—Pero... ¿Cómo crees que él tenga más poder sobre ti? Digo, eres candidato y antes habías sido un famoso profesor.

Kenji cruzo sus dedos encima del escritorio.

—He perdido todas mis influencias y el trabaja ahora con el gobierno. Tiene muchos contactos y chantajearme no le será difícil—Serena asintió con su cabeza—Tengo que admitir que aún al haber pasado el tiempo sigue siendo inteligente y brillante—reconoció.

—Sí. Sin duda que siguió los pasos de sus padres—medio sonrió y volvió a sentarse. Aún un poco aturdida por la confesión de su padre.

—Sin embargo el tiempo que paso con migo era muy testarudo y no obedecía a mis órdenes. Era muy independiente, eso era algo que odiaba de él—resoplo. Y de mi también supongo, pensó ella.

Su padre la miro visiblemente preocupado por la amenaza y las consecuencias que podrían causarle a él y posiblemente a ella. Serena apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y movió sus dedos.

—Hay una última cosa que no me encaja. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? Es decir, supongo que él quiere algo a cambio de no hablar.

— ¿Es que aún no te lo he dicho?—pregunto. Ella negó con su cabeza rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos esperando su respuesta—Es a ti quien te quiere Serena. Te quiere por un mes y tengo una semana para que el trato siga en marcha. Ya han pasado cuatro días, solo quedan tres así que todo depende de ti.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por hoy... ya se imaginaran como serán las cosas... aunque debo confesarlo... envidio a Serena Tsukino, y no precisamente por la calidad de padre que tiene... por que para ser sincera el mio tampoco es el mejor.. pero me moriría por tener que pasar treinta días.. bueno mejor noches con Darien Chiba... ^¬^'

hehhe espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura... nos vemos mañana... saluditos... ^w^'

(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))

* * *

**yesqui2000** oh si valla que encontró la excusa perfecta para tener vacaciones.. solo esperemos que a Serena también le agrade la idea.. hehhe y si valla que quiere hacer pagar a Kenji por lo que hizo.. pero para ser sincera me encantaría estar en la posición de Serena... heheh gracias por tu review... nos leemos a la próxima... saluditos.. ^0^'


	4. Capítulo 3

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Domingo. Cuatro con treinta y dos minutos. El tiempo seguía corriendo en el reloj de Darien. Ya había pasado más de cuatro horas para que expirara el trato. Kenji Tsukino estaba a punto de perder todo.

Había pasado el resto de la semana esperando el domingo porque estaba seguro de que Serena llegaría a Tokio en la mañana. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Serena siempre había sido una de aquellas chica que trataba de ser perfecta para sus padres. Eso lo había podido observar en los pocos años que la conocía.

Siempre sacaba buenas notas en el instituto. No hacía nada malo, pero al parecer todo había cambiado cuando se convirtió en una mujer.

Tamborileo con sus dedos su escritorio y decidió esperar un poco más. Estaba seguro de que Serena llegaría. Algo en su interior se lo aseguraba. Se sirvió en un vaso de cristal dos dedos de whisky.

Abrió su portátil y revisó su correo. Algunos eran mensajes basura. Otros de sus amigos. Algún que otro mensaje divertido. Y el resto era sobre la gente del gobierno. Siguió revisando y borrando mensajes cuando bufo y rodo sus ojos al ver aquel nombre en su pantalla. Alan Alfa. Negó con su cabeza y abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

Alan Alfa, un encargado del gobierno, obligado a verificar si todo marchaba bien y transmitir información a su gente. Desde los comienzo de su proyecto había estado simplemente molestándolo. Era peor que un parásito, todas las semanas le llamaba en horas de la madrugada solo para preguntar si había terminado el proyecto.

Darien froto sus sienes con dos dedos al recordar los menudos dolores de cabeza que le había ocasionado más de una vez.

Suspiro frustrado al leer el mensaje. Quería reunirse de nuevo con él. Cerró la portátil  
y volvió a ver su reloj.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?—pregunto una voz masculina.

Darien levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de su amigo, Andrew Furuhata. Esbozo una sonrisa y lo dejo pasar a su oficina. Su amigo se sentó al frente de él.

—No has respondido. ¿Esperas a alguien?—volvió a preguntar; esta vez mirándole fijamente.

—No. ¿Debería de estar esperando a alguien?—respondió con otra pregunta.

—No exactamente, pero para que estés mirando el reloj, algo que no haces mucho  
debes de estarlo—contesto él seguro.

Darien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Miro a su amigo y sonrió al pensar en que pasaría por todo un mes con una hermosa mujer. Sin duda que estaba más que convencido que ella aparecería.

—No espero a nadie, Andrew—mintió.

—Vale—lo miro incrédulo— ¿Quieres salir un rato? Podemos tomarnos algo—sugirió Andrew.

Darien levanto su vaso de cristal y mostro su contenido.

—Ya estoy tomando y no. No puedo salir.

—Sabia que estas esperando a alguien—Insistió su amigo. Darien cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—No lo hago. Simplemente no puedo salir.

—Claro que sí. Solo levanta el culo de ese sillón y muévete—contesto Andrew; con tono divertido. Darien no contesto, solo tomo otro trago y lo miro—No me digas que  
sigues trabajando en ese jodido proyecto.

Darien asintió.

—Sigo prefiriendo mi vida, tengo un trabajo genial y fácil y no tengo complicaciones.

—Eres rico, obvio que la preferirías no necesitas dinero. Tienes suficiente como para tener cinco mansiones.

—Tú también lo eres—gruño.

— Pero lo he conseguido porque trabajo, no por herencia, Andrew. Si no recuerdas tuve que arreglármelas yo mismo para sobrevivir apenas con diecinueve.

Andrew hizo un gesto con las manos.

—Ya, tranquilízate solo quiero salir un rato. Hay un nuevo bar donde van unas mujeres que están...—hizo un gesto con los dedos y silbo—espectaculares.

Darien negó con la cabeza y sonrió—Pensaba que ibas por Mina.

—Sigo haciéndolo. Ella es perfecta, sé que me acostare con ella tarde o temprano—meneo sus cejas de una manera divertida y sonrió. De eso no hay duda alguna.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

Imbécil. Eres una imbécil, Serena. Se dijo a sí misma y miro por un momento la hora en su móvil. Seis y diez.

Suspiro y guardo el pequeño aparato. No podía creer que en verdad hiciera esto. Pasar un mes en la cama de... ¿un extraño? No. Extraño, no. De un conocido—y también un viejo amor—que no veo en diez años. Bufo por lo bajo y rodo los ojos en tan solo pensarlo. No podía tener una simple razón por la cual hiciera esto. Oh, claro por supuesto. Aquella mirada triste y desesperada de su padre le había roto el corazón. No podía dejar que un hombre le arruinara su vida o la suya.

Durante toda su adolescencia había querido obtener la más mínima atención de Darien Chiba. Y luego de diez años él le ofrecía acostarse con él por un mes entero. Su adolescente interior debía de estar feliz por el simple hecho que al fin la encontrara deseable. En cambio, ella estaba chispeante de rabia. Se rio en sus adentros recordando todo lo que había intentado en aquellos años. Había probado de todo para llamar su atención, desde insinuársele con la ropa de su madre hasta andar por su casa en un pequeño bikini. Sacudió su cabeza y se burlo de sí misma. Era la típica adolescente enamorada.

Dejo su mirada fija en la ventana y observo como avanzaba por el camino. Tokio era una gran metrópolis. Serena la había visitado en varias oportunidades y se conocía gran parte de aquel lugar. Pero mientras avanzaba cada vez más y más en aquella carretera vieja. Dudaba de conocerla por completo.

— ¿Usted será la nueva asistente del Señor Chiba?—aquella voz serena le saco de sus pensamiento.

Levanto la mirada y observo al hombre canoso conduciendo. ¿Asistente? Pero por supuesto, él no podía estar diciéndoles a sus empleados que pasaría un mes acostándose con una mujer en fin de que no chantajeara a su padre. Se aclaro la garganta y lo miro por el retrovisor.

—Sí, pero solo estaré por un tiempo—contesto suavemente. El hombre asintió y siguió conduciendo con su mirada fija en el camino. La miro por el retrovisor y achico sus ojos.

—Me parece conocida. ¿La he visto en alguna parte?

Lo que faltaba, que terminara reconociéndola y llamara algunos medios de comunicación para decirles que ella se encontraba en Tokio. Como si no fuera poco aguantarse todos aquellos flashes en sus conciertos.

—No creo—sonrió y volvió a clavar su mirada en el camino.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y ella observaba como pasaba los arboles y letreros a medida que avanzaban. Agrando sus ojos para poder ver una inmensa casa blanca que se veía al final del camino.

Aquella casa era dos veces más grande que la suya y era absolutamente hermosa. Tenía el diseño de una mansión francesa y estaba extrañamente alejada de todo.

De lejos se podía observar cómo le rodeaban muchos árboles como una especia de cerca.

Su corazón se acelero al ver como el hombre canoso cruzaba hacia la izquierda y se acercaba a aquella casa.

Cuando el coche se detuvo al frente de la casa, Serena casi creyó morir. Era enorme. Casi se sentía intimidada por su tamaño. Vio como el hombre rodeaba el coche y abría su puerta para que saliera. Le ofreció su mano y con una cálida sonrisa la acepto.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿no?—la miro esperando a que le corrigiera. Ella asintió—Bienvenida a la mansión Chiba—le sonrió

Su mirada paseo por los cuidadísimos jardines de aquella casa. Si es así como se le podía llamar por su increíble tamaño. Apostaba a que todo el terreno costaba unos 8 millones de dólares o más. Casi el triple de lo que podía ganar ella haciendo una gira. Observo la cantidad de árboles y arbustos que rodeaban aquella gran "casa" haciendo como una barrera.

El viejo conductor saco sus maletas del coche y le acompaño hasta la puerta. Cuando iba a agarrar sus maletas, la puerta se abrió. Arqueo una fina ceja al ver otro hombre, vestido de traje, saliendo. Este se acerco a ella y cogió su maleta, sin esbozar una sonrisa o mueca. Nada.

—Señorita Tsukino, le llevare sus maletas a su habitación—dicho eso desapareció de nuevo en la casa.

Serena se sentía abrumada al entrar. Si por fuera parecía sumamente grande, en el interior lo era aún más. No podía creer lo que veía, sin duda que vivir en un lugar así le intimidaría. Observo curiosa la decoración del vestíbulo, todo tenía cierta elegancia en cada detalle. ¿Como una persona con una profesión de científico podría tener una mansión de ese tamaño? Llegaba a pensar que Darien tenía un trabajo oculto como traficante de drogas. Rio por lo bajo por el pensamiento.

—Señorita Tsukino—llamo el hombro canoso. Ella se giro hacia el hombre.

—Por favor, llámeme Serena, no me gusta mucho las formalidades—le explico, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Quisiera usted que le enseñe el lugar o prefiere hacerlo usted misma?

—Lo hare sola, gracias. Pero ando cansada por el viaje—hizo una mueca. El asintió y sonrió levemente.

—Vale, si tiene hambre la cocina esta a la izquierda del pasillo—le dijo señalándole con sus dedos—La cocinera, que es mi esposa, normalmente se va a las seis y punto, pero siempre quedan sobras de las comidas así que la cocina está abierta a las veinticuatro horas.

A pesar de no haber comido nada durante el avión, exceptuando una bolsa de frutas secas, no tenía hambre. Se sentía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para comer. Serena asintió y el viejo hombre se despidió de ella con otra de sus amables y suaves sonrisas. Suspiro y pensó en lo que haría. Creía que por lo menos Darien la recibiría, como sería lo más lógico, pero en cambio ella estaba parada en medio del elegante vestíbulo observando los cuadros y adornos.

A continuación, Serena reprimió una risa al ver al hombre con traje dirigirse hacia ella con un exagerado y refinado caminar. Se comenzaba a preguntar si esto era la casa de un simple hombre y no de un príncipe o algo por el estilo.

—Sígame, le mostrare su habitación—hizo una señal para que le siguiera y ella casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Lo siguió por un largo pasillo. Parecía que no tendría fin. El hombre se detuvo al frente del umbral de una puerta y entro. Serena contuvo su mandíbula para que no cayera al suelo al ver su habitación.

—Si necesita algo solo avíseme—hizo algo entre una mueca extraña y una sonrisa, luego salió.

Serena cerró la puerta y silbo por lo bajo al observar mejor la habitación. Tenía el tamaño de un departamento de una sola persona. Era lo suficientemente grande como para entrar unas 30 personas. Diviso sus maletas en una esquina de la habitación y encima de la cama yacía una caja azul.

Ella arqueo una ceja y se acerco hasta la caja, era para ella.

«Bienvenida, mi amor

Me alegra que hayas decidido salvarle el pellejo a tu viejo padre y aventurarte en pasar un mes con migo. Eres una mujer muy inteligente. Sinceramente es un placer, en muchas formas. Tal vez no nos veremos mucho por el día ya que normalmente trabajo, pero por la noche te aseguro que nos veremos, y mucho...  
Te diré algunas reglas para que puedas pasar este mes. Primero, no puedes utilizar tu móvil para llamar a tu padre, amigos o a cualquier otra persona. Segundo, no podrás salir a la ciudad al menos que te acompañe yo mismo. Y por último, como había dicho antes, tienes que cumplir tu mes entero, nada de largarte antes. Un trato es un trato. Espero que tu lo cumplas, así tu también disfrutaras de este mes. Aunque dudo que no lo hagas...

P.D: En la caja hay otra cosa que quisiera que vieras, te aseguro que te gustara.  
Darien»

Serena arrugo rápidamente el papel y lo tiro contra la pared con fuerzas. El muy imbécil la iba a tratar como si fuese una esclava, no le dejaría utilizar su móvil, no podría salir si quería, estaría como una esclava. Como su esclava. Era un absoluto idiota, en aquellos momentos ella simplemente quería salir de aquel lugar y volver a Seúl. Todos los planes que tenia para sus vacaciones terminaron en la basura y ahora estaba allí. En una mansión de Tokio, esperando, para que la utilizara como juguete.

Maldijo en voz alta y se sentó en la cama. ¿Ahora que tenía que hacer? ¿Esperar a que se hiciera de noche para que se acostara con ella? Dios santo, en serio que estaba loca. A veces dudaba de su inteligencia. Una persona inteligente no haría esto... ¿O sí?

Estaba segura que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a su padre después de esto. Se suponía que un verdadero padre no ofrecía a su hija para que no lo chantajeara. Se rio al pensar que Kenji la trataría como una hija alguna vez, solo intentaba controlarla como si tuviese aún quince. Observo la caja abierta y saco lo que había adentro. Sabía que era algo liviano, como tela y le dio curiosidad ver que era. Puso una mano en su estomago cuando este gruño reclamando comida.

Tal vez después de todos debería pasarse por la cocina a comer algún bocadillo. Dejo a un lado el envoltorio. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Como se lo imaginaba aquella cocina era el sueño perfecto de cualquier chef. Un delicioso olor se apodero de las fosas nasales de Serena haciéndola suspirar. Una señora mayor estaba guardando algunos platos y se giro para verla. Le sonrió, formándose algunas suaves arrugas por sus ojos.

—Hola, cariño. Debes de ser Serena, ¿cierto?—ella asintió—Me llamo Luna. Mi esposo me dijo que te guardara algunas de mis magdalenas de chocolate—se acerco hasta el microondas y saco una pequeña bandeja con algunas magdalenas sobre ella. La boca de Serena se hizo agua al percibir su exquisito olor. Sin duda que le vendría bien probar una. Estiro su mano y agarro una, a continuación le dio un mordisco. Cerró sus ojos por el sabor celestial de la magdalena. Dios, esa mujer sí que sabía cocinar.

— ¡Están deliciosas!

—Gracias—le sonrió y se quito el delantal—Me tengo que ir. Nos veremos mañana, cariño—dicho eso, salió.

Termino de comer su magdalena y cogió otra para comérsela en su habitación. Al sentarse en la cama volvió a ver el envoltorio a un lado y decidió abrirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que contenía.

* * *

Bueno oficialmente en el país y estado donde vivo son las 2:37 am... y como estaba viendo anime apenas pretendo acostarme... pero antes he decidido subir capitulo... así que espero y lo hayan disfrutado... hehhe una cosita díganme que les pareció la nota que le ha dejado mi hermoso Darien a Serena...

Espero que les haya agrado el capitulo... en el de mañana veremos el reencuentro de estos dos... y descubriremos el contenido de la caja... así que sin mas por el momento hasta mañana...

Saluditos.. ^0^'

Sayo... ^w^'

(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))

* * *

**yesqui2000 **hehhe te toca quedarte en suspenso... hasta mañana sabremos la verdadera reacción de Sere para con Darien.. pero valla que en estos momentos desearía ser Serena, ya que la historia comienza... hehhe saluditos.. y gracias por tu review.. me hace muy feliz... sayo... y besitos sabor chocolate... :*


	5. Capítulo 4

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Siete menos diez minutos. Darien se removió en su silla y observo a Serena por la pantalla de su portátil. Nunca había pensado que aquellas cámaras le servirían algún día. Sonrió cuando la vio entrar en su habitación la primera vez con su expresión sorprendida. Tal vez se había impresionado por el tamaño de su casa. Las pocas personas que sabían de su existencia tenían la misma expresión. Dejo lo que hacía y miro fijamente cada movimiento que aquella azabache hacia.

Dios santo. Aquella mujer incluso desde una cámara se notaba sus curvas, sus generosos pechos y aquellos labios carnosos que pedían a gritos que los besara. Él solo tenía la necesidad de salir de su oficina, buscarla y arrancarle toda la ropa que tenia encima. Maldijo en silencio cuando se ponía duro en tan solo pensar arrancarle la ropa.

«Cálmate, Chiba», se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que terminar con su informe diario y luego la buscaría.

Vio como Serena abría la caja azul que había dejado sobre su cama y sacaba la nota que había escrito. Rio suavemente cuando esta arrugo la nota y la lanzo contra la pared. Dio clic a la pantalla a un botón para escuchar lo que decía. Alzo ambas cejas cuando ella comenzó a maldecirlo, tenía que castigarla por eso luego.

Intento concentrarse en su informe pero aquella mujer no le dejaba y menos el bulto que se notaba en sus pantalones. Cuando ella salió de su habitación, suspiro y agradeció que lo hiciera.

Se concentro en el informe. Escribió unas cuantas palabras, borro algunas otras y luego guardo lo que tenia. Gruño, estúpido trabajo. Quería terminar con aquel proyecto lo más pronto posible, y aunque su mente en aquel momento estaba en Serena. Sabía muy bien separar el placer y el trabajo.

Alguien toco la puerta. Uno, dos, tres veces. Darien pidió que pasaran. Nicolás Kumada, un chico joven, alto y con cabello castaño, entro con su traje y Darien reprimió una risa al verlo caminar. Le quedaba pequeño y caminaba de una manera extraña y divertida. Kumada le envío una mirada asesina al observar su expresión.

— ¿No es muy pequeño ese traje?—pregunto divertido Darien.

—Sino fueses mi jefe te juro que te mataría...

Darien hizo un gesto, levantando la mano—Ya. ¿Qué quieres?

—La chica ya está acá—informo el chico. Darien asintió—No sabía que necesitaras un asistente, pensé que no te gustaban.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. No podía decirle la verdad, aunque le pagara muy bien a sus empleados para que fuesen más que discretos y mantuvieran su boca bien cerrada.

En verdad no necesitaba un asistente. Nunca lo necesito. No había estado muy cómodo con decirle a otra persona que hiciera cosas por él. Durante muchos años había sobrevivido por sí solo y seguía sin confiar en alguien como para que hiciera todo por él.

—Cambie de opinión en este proyecto.

—Podías pedírmelo, como ves prácticamente hago todo lo que dices—apunto con su dedo su traje. Darien rio—No te rías—se quejo el chico.

—Vale, solo que necesitaba a otra persona. Tú ya estás bien con lo que haces. ¿Luna hizo magdalenas?—pregunto, cambiando de tema—Tráeme algunas—le pidió él peli-azabache cuando asintió.

Kumada revoleo los ojos y salió de la habitación quejándose—Si tan solo no necesitara el dinero no estaría acá—le escucho decir Darien.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en la pantalla de su portátil al escuchar una exclamación de Serena. Sonrió al verla con su regalo en la mano.

Serena quedo boquiabierta observando el pedazo de tela que Darien le había regalado. ¿En serio el pensaba que se pondría aquello? Ni de chiste. Paso un fino dedo por la tela roja, que era casi transparente, del negligé y lo puso sobre la cama. Vio como había otras piezas. Una diminuta braga roja y un sostén de encaje que hacia juego.

Lanzo el resto de las cosas en la cama y termino su magdalena con un bocado. Idiota. ¿No podía esperar aunque sea una noche? O tan urgido se sentía para hacerla usar aquel atuendo. Desvió su mirada hasta los objetos y levanto el negligé rojo para observarlo mejor. Lo puso sobre su pecho y se acerco a un largo espejo que estaba en un rincón. Una picara sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Aunque pensándolo se le vería bien... Sacudió su cabeza y pestañeo quitando de su mente el pensamiento. Le lanzo una mirada asesina al pedazo de tela y lo guardo de nuevo en la caja azul. De ninguna manera se pondría aquello, por nada en el mundo.

Mucho hacia al presentarse en aquel lugar para salvarle el pellejo a su viejo, como había dicho Darien en la carta. Guardo la caja debajo de la cama y luego se sentó. Aún no entendía que podía ver Darien en ella, era algo que no se lo explicaba. No era exactamente una modelo o diosa. Sus senos no eran tan grandes como muchas mujeres y su cuerpo no era muy menudo o esbelto, tenía algunas curvas pero nada de que envidiar. ¿Qué le veía a ella? No podía ser que creía que tuviera alguna experiencia porque no era así. Más bien era una absoluta inexperta en el tema del sexo.

Escucho algunos pasos por el pasillo y su corazón se acelero. ¿Sería Darien? Mordisqueo su labio y miro atenta esperando que la puerta se abriera. Nada. Los pasos se alejaron, pero su corazón seguía latiendo como loco. Soltó aire y camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Puso su mano en la fría pared y busco el interruptor, cuando las luces iluminaron el lugar, quedo sin aliento. Genial. Aquel baño parecía a aquellos que salían en las revistas y sin duda que era mejor que esos.

Observo la bañera, ducha y el jacuzzi con rapidez. A continuación, lavo su rostro y lo seco con una pequeña toalla. Apago la luz y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Hola, mi amor—dijo una voz totalmente masculina. Serena se sobresalto.  
— ¡Joder!—exclamo y se giro hacia la voz.

Darien estaba en el umbral de la puerta viéndola, de brazos cruzados y con una sexy sonrisa en la cara. Su corazón automáticamente comenzó a latir con rapidez y se quedo sin aliento al verlo por completo. Santo dios, si diez años atrás el había llegado ser un hombre sexy, aquella palabra no llegaba a alcanzar en aquellos momentos. Tenía una camisa azul que se ajustaba a sus músculos y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban de muerte. Su largo cabello le daba el toque sexy y sus ojos color azul zafiro... aquellos ojos zafiro que siempre habían logrado hecho derretirle de joven la miraban con intensidad. Sin duda que no parecía a un hombre que fuese científico. Más bien parecía un modelo de Levi's. Ella se aclaro la garganta e intento ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su estomago.

—También es un gusto en verte, amor.

Él solo observo cómo Serena se quedaba de piedra ante él. Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios y se acerco a ella lentamente. Casi pudo sentir como se tensaba a medida que avanzaba. Serena contuvo la respiración y observaba como Darien se acercaba a ella como si fuese un felino grande. Le hizo recordar a una pantera o a un tigre.

Antes de que volviera a parpadear, Darien ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para percibir su olor, era una mezcla entre el típico olor masculino y crema de afeitar.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!—exclamo ella. El frunció el ceño.

—No veo por qué. Ya sabias que estabas en casa y en la nota te dije que pasaría más tiempo contigo de noche que de día.

Ella asintió con su cabeza. Observo como Darien veía la cama y luego la observaba a ella. Se acerco a la cama y se agacho para sacar la caja azul debajo de ella. Serena soltó el aire que contenía sus pulmones.

— ¿Por qué has escondido la caja?

—Yo... no, no sé. Pensé que no usaría lo que hay adentro—casi se quiso abofetear por escucharse tartamudeando. Darien sin duda le ponía nerviosa. Saco el negligé rojo y se acerco a ella con la misma sonrisa sexy.

—Amor, obvio que lo usaras. Aunque no prometo que por mucho tiempo.

Dejo el negligé sobre la cama. Darien estiro su brazo y acaricio un mechón de cabello rubio que caía suavemente por su rostro. Puso una mano en su cintura y la acaricio con delicadeza. Serena se puso aún más tensa ante su contacto y reprimió un suspiro que se esforzaba por salir de su boca. Hacía años que había deseado que Darien la acariciara y cuando lo consiguió finalmente ella se tensaba y quedaba de piedra. Nunca antes se había visto intimidada por alguien, pero en aquel momento se sentía completamente intimidada por él. Era alto y grande y casi tenía que levantar su mirada para observarlo. Serena trago saliva. Los labios de él se acercaron peligrosamente a los de ella y automáticamente ella estiro sus brazos y lo separo.

—Deberíamos hablar primero...—pidió ella con un tono nervioso en su voz. Él tomo aún más distancia entre ellos y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué podremos hablar? ¿De todas las formas en la que te puedo hacer suplicar de placer?

Serena trago saliva e intento confiarse que sus palabras no le afectaban del todo.

—No tenemos nada que hablar en verdad –dijo Darien.  
—Podríamos comenzar en saludarnos... como debería.

—Hola—sonrió burlón—Has crecido mucho, Serena.

—La última vez que me viste tenía 15 años era flacuchenta y tonta. No creías que quedaría toda la vida de aquella manera ¿no?—dijo ella sarcástica.

—Por eso me sorprendí mucho al ver tus videos. Sin duda que a tus quince eras un poco extraña.

Serena nunca en su vida pensó que aquellas palabras le llegaran a doler tanto.

— ¡Claro si solo quería era obtener tu atención, idiota!—le espeto. Y antes de que pensara en lo que había dicho, ella sintió morirse—Lo siento, no escuches lo que he dicho.

— ¿Querías mi atención? Cariño, te veía, sabia de tu existencia. Pero no podía acercarme a ti y seducirte. Eras solo una niña y te confieso que hacer el papel de pedófilo no me va para nada, ya iba a cumplir veinte muy pronto antes de irme.

Ella hizo una mueca ante sus palabras. Él se acerco a ella y metió su mano debajo de su camisa. El tacto frio de su mano, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Ella alzo la vista para verlo con aquella sonrisa.

—Pero ahora sí que puedo hacerlo—volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella y una vez más ella interrumpió. Ya comenzaba a molestarle aquello.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Solo por venganza?  
— ¿Y por qué crees tú?  
—Eres un infeliz.  
—No mas que tu padre, amor—le guiño el ojo—Él fue el culpable de que mi vida se fuera por el barranco, pero también él hizo que llegara al éxito.

Ese hombre le resultaba inquietante. Toda su vida había crecido rodeada de hombres cariñosos, leales y amables. Nunca nadie como Darien.

—No entiendo—se pasó una mano por la melena, que le cayó sobre los hombros, y en aquel preciso instante detectó como Darien le miraba con deseo en sus ojos— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque vi algo en ti que me hizo sentir diferente. Algo que me atraía mucho. Y simplemente, te quise y ahora te tengo.

— ¿Acostumbras a tener todo lo que quieres?—le pregunto, curiosa.

— ¿Acostumbras a ser tan discutidora?

Antes de que pudiese responder, él la beso. Serena se quedo helada ante el suave tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos y dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Accedió al beso. Se acerco más a él. Puso sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros y dejo que se embriagara de su sabor y olor. Sintió su mano tocando la piel de su espalda. Darien acaricio su pecho por encima de la tela del sujetador. Cuando él se separo Serena seguía entre sus brazos y ambos jadeaban.

—Nueva regla, cuando yo esté cerca no usaras ropa interior—ordeno él con el mismo tono fuerte.  
—Pero...  
—Nada de peros, mi juego, mis reglas y las tienes que cumplir, amor.

Él se aparto de ella y camino hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Serena confundida.  
—Has tenido un viaje muy largo. Y un día muy difícil—le dijo Darien—Ya seguiremos con esto mañana.

Serena se lo quedó mirando a través de una niebla de deseo, intentando asimilar sus palabras.

—No entiendo lo que quieres de mí.  
—Todo—Sonrió y abandonó la habitación.

¿Qué tipo de hombre podía convertir el fuego en hielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Temblando, se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente varias veces. Esperaba no volverse loca durante ese mes.

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada... Gomene... lamento no haber podido subir nada desde el viernes... pero es que salí de mi casa y estuve sin internet desde ese día . (fue algo estoico, ni yo se como aguante) pero en fin no tengo perdón... les prometo recompensarlas... no en este momento, aclaro, ya que son las 2:26 am y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar... pero juro que las recompensare...**

**Saluditos & nos vemos pronto.. ^w^'**

**Sayo... ^0^'**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

* * *

**Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews a yesqui2000 & Trinidad... me hacen muy feliz con sus opiniones... ^0^'**

**& a las personas que pasan sin leer muchas gracias también...**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, como lo había prometido aquí tienen su recompensa... Ahora si comienza lo bueno... el capitulo 6 contiene lemon... así que ya están advertidas...**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente Serena seguía pensando en aquel beso. Maldición no debería estar haciéndolo. Pero le era inevitable, aquel beso le había afectado y lo sabía. Comenzaba a creer que Darien era como un demonio erótico, se había despertado varias veces en la madrugada jadeando y empapada en sudor. Se había dado dos baños en una sola noche y aún seguía sin dormir bien. Si un beso lograba hacer aquello no quería imaginarse lo que ocurriría al pasar la noche con él. Lavo su rostro al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al pensar lo que podría pasar en la noche de hoy. Cambio su ropa y se dirigió a la cocina donde un delicioso olor a café inundo sus sentidos. El olor era sumamente irresistible y parecía un perro olfateándolo.

Luna se giro a verla—Buenos días—saludo la mujer con una de aquellas sonrisas amables.  
Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Buenos días—le contesto—No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto.

—El señor Chiba había mencionado que usted podría estar cansada y que se despertaría tarde—se acerco hasta ella y puso una bandeja con una taza de café y algunas paquetes pequeños de azúcar.

—Gracias—musito Serena y revolvió su café al echar el azúcar.

—Tengo que decirle que no parece haber dormido nada.

—Y así fue, no pude dormir—se llevo la taza a sus labios y sorbió el liquido. Hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando su sabor llego a sus papilas—Esta delicioso este café.

—Gracias—sonrió— ¿Tiene hambre? Puedo prepararle lo que usted desee.

Ella miro a la mujer e hizo un gesto con su mano—Es tan tarde que no quiero molestarla...

—Cariño, es mi trabajo.

Se acerco a la nevera y media hora más tarde. Había un plato con huevos, tocinetas y algunas tostadas francesas, seguido con algunas de sus magdalenas de chocolate. Aquella mujer cocinaba perfecto. Toda su comida parecía sacada del paraíso. Serena creía no poder levantarse después de comer

—Oh… por cierto, esta mañana han traído el piano.  
Serena frunció el ceño

— ¿Piano? ¿Qué piano?

—El que encargo el señor Chiba, lo pidió días atrás pero el repartidor tuvo algunos problemas y lo entrego hoy. El señor Chiba no estaba nada contento.

Ella revoleo sus ojos y negó con su cabeza—Me lo imagino. ¿Él toca el piano?

La mujer se encogió de hombros—No que yo sepa, pero ha dicho que a usted le gustaría tener uno acá. Lo han instalado en la biblioteca, está en la quinta puerta del pasillo a la izquierda.

La boca de Serena se abrió ante su respuesta. Darien había encargado un piano… ¿solo para ella? Cuando creía que él era un egoísta, imbécil e infeliz—como su padre solía llamarle—venia y hacia un gesto tan generoso como aquel. Serena sonrió inconscientemente y se levanto.

—Creo que iré a conocer la casa por completo.

—Vale, le recomiendo usar algún abrigo está haciendo frío afuera.

Serena entro en la biblioteca y observo el hermoso piano blanco en medio de la sala. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al verlo, le recordaba tantas cosas. Suspiro y se acerco a él para tocarlo.  
Su primer piano, el que le había regalado su madre, era exactamente así. Recordaba con exactitud aquel día, cuando ella era una niña de nueve años, aun tenía en su mente la hermosa imagen de su madre en su cabeza.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

**FLASH BACK**

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

—Cariño, tengo un regalo para ti—le había dicho su madre, Ikuko, con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Qué es, mami?  
—Es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos—sintió las manos de Ikuko tapando ambos ojos y Serena soltó una pequeña risa. Camino, siendo guiada por su madre. Cuando ella quito sus manos, el rostro infantil de Serena se ilumino y sonrió.

— ¡Un piano!—exclamo y salto de alegría.

—Sabia que te gustaría—le dijo ella al ver como Serena observaba el piano y tocaba sus teclas, una por una.

—Pero… yo no sé tocar, mama—hizo un gesto adorable e Ikuko le sonrió. Se sentó en el asiento al frente del piano y palmeo a su lado para que su hija le acompañara.

—Yo te enseñare, cariño...

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

**FIN FLASH BACK**

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

Serena se sentó en el asiento y salió de sus recuerdos. Como extrañaba a su madre. Ella había sido la cosa más hermosa en toda su vida y cada vez que pensaba en ella una parte de su alma se desgarraba. Su muerte había sido trágica, injusta, dolorosa...

Acarició las teclas con suavidad y pensó que aquel detalle era sumamente hermoso de parte de Darien. ¿Cómo podría saber que el piano era su instrumento favorito? Tal vez simplemente no lo sabía y lo compro para distraerla por un rato.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar. Dejo que ella y sus movimientos se convirtieran en la música y dejo que fluyera como el agua. Le encantaba tocar música, le relajaba y hacia que todo a su al alrededor desapareciera. Como si tan solo ella y el ritmo de la música fuera lo único en aquel lugar. Cuando termino de tocar, sonrió.

—Amor, tocas hermoso—dijo una voz masculina cerca de su oído. Serena se sobresalto y casi cayó al suelo. Se giro y observo a Darien cerca de ella. No había sentido siquiera que él se acercara a ella. Joder. Si que se concentraba.

— ¡No aparezcas así! ¡Terminaras matándome!—lo acuso.

Él levanto ambas manos—Lo siento, intentare no hacerlo.

—Por cierto, gracias por el piano…

—No tienes porque agradecerlo, sabía que te gustaría—sonrió, volviéndolo encantador y se sentó al lado de ella. Un ligero escalofrío la recorrió al sentir su muslo rozarse con el de ella.

—Pensé que no te vería hasta la noche...

—Dije que me verías más de noche que de día. Aparte intentaba trabajar hasta que comenzaste a tocar, es tu culpa que me hayas distraído—Serena arqueo una ceja, Darien rió.

—No me parece gracioso que me culpes por distraerte.

—Si fueras yo, me entenderías por completo, amor. No siempre tengo tanto auto control sobre mi mismo al tener a una mujer tan hermosa como tu cerca de mi—tomo su barbilla con una mano y la acerco—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en estos momentos—Se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

—Espero que estés lista para esta noche—guiño un ojo y se fue.  
Cuando cayó la noche. El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir.

—Espero que estés lista para esta noche…

Las gruesas, sexys y masculinas palabras de Darien seguían andando por su cabeza. No debería sentirse tan caliente tan solo por unas estúpidas palabras. Podían significar cualquier cosa como; charlar, salir a algún lado, comer algo. Una picara sonrisa se asomo en sus labios a tomar otro significado a la palabra comer, definitivamente dejaría que Darien la comiera…

Sacudió su cabeza y permaneció seria. Estaba actuando como una adolescente con unas hormonas recién descubiertas, otra vez. Se suponía que odiaba a Darien, no tendría que estar fantaseando como solía hacerlo de adolescente. Luna se despidió de ella amablemente y salió de la casa quedando sola en la cocina, y probablemente en toda la casa, exceptuando a Darien. Recorrió la mirada por el lugar buscando algo que hacer mientras. Nada. Se levanto y se dirigió hasta la biblioteca, había pasado la mayor parte del día en aquel lugar, leyendo algo, tocando el piano o simplemente observando el jardín.

No era mucho lo que podía hacer en la mañana y esperaba que el resto del mes no se aburriera tanto.  
Se sentó en el piano y toco la hermosa madera, pintada de blanco. Puso un dedo en una tecla y la toco, luego hizo lo mismo con las demás teclas. Tocándolas una por una…

Suspiro, sin saber qué hacer y se levanto encontrándose a Darien a menos de dos metros lejos de ella. Sonrió tímida cuando él acorto distancias.

—Hola—dijo ella. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Intento calmarse pero le era imposible, Darien puso su mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.  
—Hola.

En menos de que pudiera volver a parpadear. Darien ya había tomado su boca con la suya. Serena quedo de hielo ante su acción. Había tenido el impulso de separarlo pero el beso profundo, caliente y salvaje hizo que todo sentido o pensamiento en su cabeza desapareciera, haciendo que soltara un gemido ahogado. Pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello de Darien y enterró su mano en el suave cabello de él. Se separaron para tomar aire, Darien le sonrió.

— ¿Estas lista?—el deseo en su mirada le decía a que se refería. Pero ella prefería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

— ¿Para qué?—pregunto en un tono inocente. Darien gruño.  
—Para que tengas la mejor noche de tu vida. Te juro que gritaras tanto que tu garganta te dolerá—Luego, volvió a atacar su boca con la misma pasión de antes.

Serena quedo sin aliento con sus palabras. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Darien la había besado de tal manera que casi caía de rodillas. Él la sostuvo fuerte contra su cuerpo y sintió su erección contra su vientre.  
Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y acaricio el cabello de él. Serena gruño contra sus labios al sentir como una mano desaparecía bajo su camisa. Darien se separo al momento que comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Ella le miro confusa cuando el frunció el ceño.

— ¿Que te dije sobre la ropa interior?—dijo con una voz ronca.

Las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había dicho.  
—Dije que no quería verlas cuando estuviese cerca. Y en estos momentos, estoy cerca.

Este saco su camisa por su cabeza y desabrocho su sujetador en menos de un minuto. Serena jadeo al estar desnuda de la cintura para arriba en frente de Darien. Su mirada hambrienta paso por sus senos y sonrió.

—Ves amor, así te ves mejor—le dio un suave beso en su cuello—Ahora, a deshacernos del resto.

Ella temblaba cuando sintió que el desabrochaba sus pantalones y bajaba la cremallera con una lentitud que casi hacia que suplicara. Se arrodillo y quito sus zapatos. Luego deslizo por las delgadas y largas piernas los pantalones y solo quedo con sus bragas rosadas.

Acaricio su cadera y subió hasta su rostro para besarla. Le mordisqueo el cuello y bajo hasta uno de sus senos para tomarlo con su boca. Jadeo y cerro sus ojos cuando él cambio de pezón. Dios. Se sentía como el paraíso con todas esas sensaciones. Darien dejo el endurecido pezón y bajo por su estomago dejando besos. Ella contuvo la respiración al sentir su pesado y cálido aliento cerca de su sexo, puso un dedo en la cinturilla elástica de sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlas. Cuando finalmente estuvo desnuda ante él, ella sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, era la primera vez que estaba así de expuesta con un hombre. Miro a Darien que la examinaba con una mirada hambrienta que le hizo temblar.

—Estás hermosa así.  
—Se lo debes de decir a muchas—Él sonrió.

—Me descubriste, lo hago—confeso—pero ninguna luce como tú.

Se acerco a sus hinchados labios para besarla. Serena puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo separo.

—Tú deberías de quitarte la ropa. Me siento extraña siendo la única así.

Darien soltó una risa y desabrocho los botones de su camisa, cuando la retiro por sus anchos hombros, Serena se mordió el labio. Tenía un abdomen duro y músculos bien definidos. Ese hombre era la verdadera definición de pecado.

—No sabía que los científicos tuviesen un cuerpo así—dijo ella—Podría confundirte fácilmente con una carrera de modelo—El chasqueo su lengua.

—Ni de chiste me haría un puro musculitos sin cerebro.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar en forma?

—Hago ejercicio para relajarme y concentrarme. Basta de hablar, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

Él la tomo en brazos como si no pesara nada y la sentó encima del piano. Beso su hombro y cuello suavemente, y abrió sus piernas con sus manos.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Él bajo una mano hasta su muslo y lo acaricio delicadamente antes de acariciar su sexo. Serena contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que la acariciaba con movimientos lentos, tortuosos y suaves.  
Clavo su cabeza en su cabello y aspiro la fragancia a fresas. Esa mujer tenía el mejor olor del mundo. Lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió al escucharla gemir con suavidad. Siguió acariciándola, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris y la beso.

—Estás húmeda y lista para mi, amor—gruño él en su oído. Noto en su voz un acento. Ella alzo sus caderas y gimió de frustración cuando Darien se separo.

Le beso su plano vientre y mordisqueo sus muslos. Él hizo que se recostara sobre el piano y sonrió ante la vista. Su pecho subía y baja con su respiración, como si no fuese imposible su miembro endureció tanto hasta dolerle. Tenía que tomarla. Se estaba volviendo loco. Beso su monte de Venus y volvió a tomarla en brazos.

—Apuesto a que sabes tan bien como hueles, pero tendré que descubrirlo luego.

Salió de la biblioteca con ella en brazos y la dirigió hasta su habitación. La recostó sobre la cama y gateo sobre ella para darle un beso.

Cuando el saco de su bolsillo un preservativo y se removió para quitarse los pantalones, Serena rio ante verlo tan desesperado. Él levanto la vista.

— ¿Que es tan divertido?

—Tu desesperación—Darien sonrió.

—No sabes cuánto necesito estar dentro de ti...

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al escucharlo. Luego un pensamiento le atravesó por la cabeza. Que pasaría cuando él... ¿Tal vez tendría que decírselo?

Cuando Darien quito sus bóxers todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza. El sonrió al ver su rostro y la beso.

—Sigo dudando que seas un científico.  
—Pues cariño créetelo.

Se puso el preservativo y se acomodo entre sus piernas y la embistió con fuerza. El dolor se apodero de Serena y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos junto a un grito de dolor. Darien se retiro asustado de ella y la miro incrédulo.

—Serena, maldición. ¿Eras virgen?—Serena asintió y el paso las manos por su cabello con expresión preocupada y maldijo.

—Te lastime ¡maldición, debiste decirme!

Darien limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de ella y acaricio su mejilla. Su preocupación y culpa le enternecía. Serena sonrió, tenía que admitir que había dolido, siempre había escuchado que la primera vez lo hacía pero eso no impedía querer hacerlo.

—Lo siento...—él comenzó a retirarse hasta que ella toco su brazo.

—No, está bien, quiero hacerlo.

—Serena, tu primera vez tenía que ser mejor que esto. No lo mereces...

—Yo decido hacer lo que quiera y te digo que estoy bien, quiero hacerlo—demando ella.

Darien la miro, aún preocupado y sintiéndose como una mierda. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer virgen, la idea de que Serena fuese la primera le daba escalofríos pero también un cierto aire de satisfacción al saber que ella estaba decidida en hacerlo.

—Por favor...—dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él se inclino para besarle la frente.

—Si te lastimo solo dímelo, así podre parar.

Serena reprimió una sonrisa y asintió. Darien volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas y coloco una mano en su centro para acariciarla. Introdujo un dedo lentamente y sintió como se tensaba, acaricio el clítoris con su pulgar e introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella.

—Relájate—le dijo a ella mientras seguía acariciándola rápido y luego lento. Cuando ella creía llegar al clímax el retiro los dedos.

Serena comenzó a quejarse cuando el entro poco a poco en ella. El dolor todavía seguía ahí pero estaba segura que desaparecería al rato. Él entro por completo y se detuvo un momento en su interior para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando todo el dolor desaparecía convirtiéndose en placer. Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta y pasó sus manos por sus hombros. Darien comenzó a moverse lento y suave, algo que él no acostumbraba a hacer, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con ella. Era un idiota. Tuvo que preguntarle a ella si era virgen, pero claro, solo había pensado con la entre pierna. Menudo imbécil…

—Mas…—jadeo ella alzando sus caderas. Él la miro dudoso y comenzó a cambiar el ritmo. Las nuevas sensaciones se apoderaron del cuerpo de ella mientras una ola de placer la consumía por dentro. Darien la beso mientras seguía moviéndose rápido en su interior, puso una mano en sus senos y los acaricio. Ella gimió y clavo sus uñas en sus hombros cuando ya sentía que estaba en la cima. Luego con un pequeño grito ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Darien se retiro y la observo como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración aún agitada. Serena sonrió y lo miro, luego sus parpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados y cayo dormida en la cama.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se removió en la cama cuando algunos leves rayos del sol traspasaron la tela de la cortina, haciendo que se posaran en el rostro de ella. Gruño y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. Se había quedado dormida. Dios. Se sentía tan estúpida en aquel momento, ¿que habría pensado Darien sobre ella? Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y dolorido, como si hubiese corrido tres maratones. Levanto la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y vio que seguía desnuda. Sonrió al recordar la noche pasada, las nuevas sensaciones que Darien había ayudado a descubrir y algunas cosas nuevas sobre él, como su lado tierno. Había jurado que ese lado lo había perdido por completo años atrás, pero anoche demostró que aún seguía ahí, no era muy visible o se mostraba mucho, pero sabía que lo tenía.  
Se estiro, aún recostada en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Solo había un espacio, frío y solo. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero claro... no podía esperar que el despertara a su lado y la saludará con un beso y un "Buenos días, preciosa" como solía leer en sus novelas románticas. Eso solo pasaba en películas y libros no en la vida real.  
Serena se levanto y camino hasta el baño para ducharse. Jadeo al verse en el espejo, su cabello estaba alborotado, sus labios seguían hinchados y sus ojos tenían un leve brillo en ellos. Podía hasta decir que aunque tenía un aspecto no muy agradable, se veía reluciente. Se sentía en parte feliz y complacida, y por otra avergonzada y extraña. Se ducho y se vistió para salir de su habitación. Cuando paso por la biblioteca unas vividas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza recordando como la había besado y desnudado ahí. Sintió estremecerse hasta que vio su ropa cerca del piano. Sus bragas estaban sobre el teclado al igual que su camisa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se adelanto a recogerlas.  
¿Como pudo olvidarse de ese detalle? Cualquiera podía haber visto sus ropas. Una vez que recogió todo salió de la habitación chocando contra alguien y haciendo que se cayera todo lo que tenia ella en brazos. Levanto la vista, y vio al hombre que la había recibido el día que llego, esta vez llevaba vaqueros negros y una camisa a cuadros, su cabello estaba desarreglo y pudo observa que era apuesto. El miro las ropas en el suelo y se agarró para recogerlo, Serena se apresuró y puso todo en sus brazos. El joven la miro ceñudo.

—Yo... necesito lavar esto—señalo la ropa. El joven siguió mirándola dudoso.

—Tienes que subir las escaleras y veras una puerta blanca. También puedes dejarlo en la cesta de ropa que hay en tu cuarto, o como quieras—se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Sintió su estómago gruñir y decidió pasarse rápido por la cocina. Le agradaba ver a Luna, aquella mujer debía tener al menos unos cincuenta años y tenía el espíritu de una mujer de treinta. Era tan feliz y siempre estaba sonriendo, le hacía recordar a su madre, su corazón se encogió al recordarla. Sus ojos marrones seguían grabados en su cara y aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, que le hacía abrazarla y saber que con ella todo estaría bien... el simple recuerdo de su madre era lo único bueno de su juventud. Cuando ella murió su padre pasó a ser más frío de lo que era, había hecho la vida de Serena un infierno. Recordó que paso más tiempo en internados que en su propia casa.  
Alejo todos aquellos recuerdos y saludo a Luna.

—Buenos días.  
—Buenos días, niña—respondió sonriente—Estas reluciente—comento.

Y así se sentía, había algo en ella que había cambiado.

—Gracias—sonrió— ¿Hay algo para comer? Muero de hambre  
—Puedo hacerte una tostadas francesas con tocinetas.  
—Me suena bien—aparto una silla y se sentó—Vale.

Media hora más tarde estaba comiendo mientras escuchaba historias de Luna. Sin duda que estaba repleta de sorpresas, le estaba diciendo sobre como a los veintinueve años viajo por casi todo el mundo buscando diversión y placer en los países, en esos viajes conoció a Artemis, su esposo y supo que el seria el hombre de su vida. Serena sonrió al escucharla y aparto su plato al terminar.

— ¿No tienes hijos?

Ella se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando vio la triste sonrisa de Luna.

—Solo uno, Yaten, tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de él—suspiro—Se caso hace cinco años y se mudo a Italia, desde entonces no he sabido casi nada de él.

Serena supo que a Luna le importaba mucho su hijo y que daría cualquier cosa por volver a verlo. Le devolvió una sonrisa a la mujer y se levanto.

—Me encanta hablar contigo, espero hablar luego.  
—Claro, niña, también es un gusto hablar contigo.

Salió y Serena vio la ropa en sus brazos y pensó en llevarlo a la lavandería. Subió las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver que no había más, pero la casa tenía 3 pisos, eso era raro. Frunció el ceño al ver que solo tres puertas, todas blancas en el piso. Vale, el tipo se había equivocado al decir que en la puerta blanca estaba la lavandería.

Abrió la primera puerta y no era nada más que un tipo de pequeño deposito. Había cajas, porta retratos, fotos y otras cosas. Escucho un sonido en la puerta de al lado como algo golpeando contra el suelo y sintió curiosidad, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió

— ¿Es realmente necesario que vaya?—pregunto Darien en un tono fastidiado.  
—Si, lo es, el Señor Black necesita saber los avances del proyecto.  
—Vale, pero para eso existe la tecnología. Tal vez tenga algo que hacer y no pueda ir.  
—Pero no lo tiene así que ira, ¿cierto?—insistió Alan Alfa en la otra línea. Darien se tomo de un trago su whisky y apretó su agarre en el móvil.  
—Tal vez si lo tenga, así que en tal caso...  
—Cancele todo. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que hablar y ver cómo va el proyecto?—dijo cortante.  
Aspiro con fuerza y evito el impulso de lanzar el móvil contra la pared.

Había muchas cosas más importantes que ese jodido proyecto, cosas como pasar el resto del mes saboreando a Serena, acariciando su suave cuerpo y descubrir cada centímetro de ella. Se estremeció al pensar en ella.

—Así que ira—no era una pregunta, era más como una afirmación. Odiaba cuando cualquiera pensara que podía controlarlo o decidir por él, era simplemente insoportable—Nos veremos en Da Giorgio's a las siete—Gruño y Darien apretó los dientes.

—Vale, nos veremos ahí entonces—Darien supo que Alan estaría sonriendo de satisfacción en ese momento. En vez de eso prefirió decir 'Jodete, que te den' pero sabía que eso le costaría mucho. Colgó la llamada y lanzo el móvil contra el suelo. Estaba tan cansado de trabajar, todavía se preguntaba porque acepto trabajar con el gobierno si tenía a un imbécil como Alan Alfa vigilando su trabajo prácticamente las 24 horas del día. El hombre lograba sacarle de quicio como nadie más, solo bastaba en escucharlo hablar para hacer a Darien querer matarlo. Sirvió otro vaso, esta vez, muy lleno de whisky y puso música. Se lanzo en el sillón y subió los pies en el escritorio.

Mina tenía tanta razón, debía tomarse vacaciones. Si seguía así moriría antes de los cuarenta. Por los momentos lo único que podía sacarlo del estrés era Serena. Sonrió al pensarla. Se había sentido tan bien anoche con ella, su piel era tan suave como la seda, sus labios eran tan adictivos como una droga y aquellos ojos café oscuro... eran unos ojos hipnotizadores, le hacía querer verla todo el tiempo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en volverla a tocar, a besarla y devorarla. Maldito fuera Black por querer reunirse con él esa noche. Sintió que se endurecía, cuando pensó en volver a estar dentro de su cuerpo, saborear cada centímetro de su tentador cuerpo...  
Joder, si. Había algo especial en ella que lo hacía endurecerse en pocos segundos. Escucho la puerta abrirse y mascullo un insulto.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?—gruño aún con los ojos cerrados y los pies sobre el escritorio. Abrió los ojos y vio a Serena mirándolo con una expresión casi inocente en su rostro.

—Lo... s-siento, no sabía que esta era tu oficina yo... solo... eh…—balbuceo—M-mejor me voy

Su ceño se suavizó y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—No—dijo antes que saliera—Lo siento, estoy estresado—masajeo sus sienes con los dedos y dirigió su mirada hasta ella—Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Serena hizo lo dicho y vio su vaso de whisky casi completamente lleno. Arqueo una ceja y lo miro.

—Ya puedo ver que estas estresado. ¿Tomas tanto?—él asintió—Joder, si yo tomara dos vasos de whisky te aseguro que estaría contando estupideces.

Darien rio y Serena lo acompaño. Él observo cómo dos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas y el suave y femenino sonido de su risa lleno sus oídos. Dejo de reír cuando clavo su mirada en el escote de su camisa que dejaba ver las curvas de sus pechos. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su cara cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba sujetador. Si, definitivamente debió mandar a joder a Black.

Serena sintió sus mejillas arder al sentir la feroz mirada de Darien sobre ella. Sus pezones se endurecieron instintivamente al observarlo y su corazón latió con fuerzas. Él se levanto de su silla y lo siguiente que supo fue que la estaba besando como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

* * *

**Bueno espero que se sientan complacidas por la recompensa... ahí quien fuese Serena, en verdad que le tengo envidia... pero bueno... hehhe eso es todo por hoy... nos vemos mañana... saluditos... ^w^'**

**Sayo.. ^0^'**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada: Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.. en verdad que me hacen feliz... y en fin a las personas que dejan reviews... wow ustedes si que me hacen el día... muchísimas Gracias...**

**princesa selene mai** Holis, en verdad me alegro que la historia haya sido de tu agrado... al igual que espero que estos capítulos te hayan complacido... saluditos y nos leemos pronto... ^w^'

**yesqui2000** Holis, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que e juego que esta jugando mi guapo científico es uno muy peligroso... pero créeme que me encantaría jugarlo con él.. hehhe y pues creo que a Serena en este momento no le gusta mucho pensar, sobre todo cuando puedes disfrutar todo o que este hombre te brinda, aunque el detalle del piano fue algo muy tierno por parte de Darien así que creo que hoy se gano una estrellita... hehhe saluditos.. y nos leemos pronto... ^w^'

**Vichita DS** Holis, hahha ps que te diré, a decir verdad no creo que haya puesto la cámara para eso... pero en fin el hecho de estar pendiente de las grabaciones eso si que lo convierte en un pervertido.. hahha y vaya que si, porque si simplemente se quisiera vengar de Kenji lo habría hecho, pero no lo que él quería era tener a Serena a su merced, vaya que lo ha logrado... y claro todo calenturiento así como nos gusta... aunque he de confesar que me encantaría ayudarlo a bajar un poco esa calentura que trae.. hehhe espero que estos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado... nos leemos pronto... saluditos.. ^w^'


	8. Capítulo 7

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada... lo lamento... me fue imposible subir capitulo ayer.. pero aquí esta junto con el de hoy... hehhe espero y no se molesten conmigo... hehhe a si casi lo olvido, este capitulo contiene lemon... ahora si sin mas... que disfruten su lectura... ^0^'**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Serena se colgó de su cuello y el levanto una de sus pierna para apretarla aun mas a su cuerpo. El separo sus labios para clavarlos en su cuello. Ella jadeo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso. Su húmeda y cálida lengua quemaba la piel de su cuello con su tacto.

— ¿No ha pasado ni un día, y quieres volver a hacerlo?—dijo ella sin aliento mientras el bajaba desde su cuello a su pecho, lamio esa zona y mordisqueo la curva de uno de sus pechos. Con la mano que sostenía la pierna de ella, comenzó a acariciar su muslo. Ella soltó un suspiro de placer y Darien sonrió.  
—Pareciera como si no te hubiese tocado nunca—gruño antes de volver a besarla con deseo. Ella se separo y lo miro agitada.  
—Estamos en tu oficina, podría entrar alguien y vernos.  
—La única persona que podría subir es Artemis y no creo que lo haga. Pero si pasara, solo deja que disfruten el espectáculo.

Darien bajo su pierna y saco la camisa de Serena del medio para poder ver sus pechos. Su mirada se volvió hambrienta y tomo uno de los marrones pezones en su boca. Serena gimió y sintió que se humedecía cada vez más con cada lametón de su lengua. Cambio de pecho y saboreó el duro botón mientras que el otro era estimulado por su mano, Serena comenzaba a preguntarse si podía llegar a correrse con tan solo lamer sus pechos, porque estaba segura de que podía. Lo escucho gruñir y bajo por su estómago hasta su vientre mordisqueo la suave y sensible piel y comenzó a desabotonar sus vaqueros desteñidos, bajo el cierre y sonrió pícaro al ver que no tenia bragas.

—Veo que comenzaste a entender las normas, amor—Ella jadeo.

—Adoro en el modo que dices amor, me...—Él la miro curioso, esperando que terminara de hablar.

—Me pone—dijo finalmente. Darien arqueo una ceja, divertido.  
—Amor, amor, amor...

Beso su vientre y termino de bajar los vaqueros. Serena ronroneo como un gato al sentir que Darien lamia su muslo en un movimiento largo y suave, se tenso al sentir un largo dedo recorrer su húmeda hendidura. Soltó un suspiro y creyó que caería de rodillas cuando Darien la tomo con su lengua. Si alguien llegara a entrar en ese momento a su oficina, Serena moriría de vergüenza, aunque una parte de ella encontraba excitante de pillarla en fraganti. Los movimientos circulares que Darien hacia sobre su clítoris hacia que su aliento fuera tan pesado que le costaba respirar. Enterró los dedos en el cabello de él y lo sujeto cerca.

— ¡Dios!—chillo y sintió como llegaba al orgasmo. Darien se separo y ella casi quiso matarlo.  
Darien reprimió una risa al ver la cara de asesina de Serena. Beso su sexo e introdujo dos dedos para conseguir tocar su punto G, una vez que lo pudo conseguir comenzó a mover sus dedos con rapidez. Ella gimió y se corrió en poco tiempo. Ella miro su entrepierna y acarició el visible bulto.

—Creo que estas un poco tenso aquí abajo—bromeo ella. Darien la beso, y ella gimió sintiendo su propio sabor.  
—Si, creo que necesito estar en un lugar para 'destensarme'.

Comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando cayó en cuenta que no tenía preservativos encima.

—Maldición—mascullo. Recordó que Andrew le había regalado unos cuantos y busco en su escritorio, casi desesperado, sonrió al conseguirlos y cogió uno. Serena le miro divertida por la situación, mordió sus labios intentando no reír. Darien levanto la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Te divierte que no consiguiera preservativos? Puedo morir de lo duro que estoy y eso no me divierte—Serena sonrió ante su comentario exagerado y le arrebato el preservativo de la mano.

—Cierto, déjame ver cómo puedo evitar ese dolor que tienes—se agacho y desabrocho el botón del pantalón para luego bajar el cierre con sus labios.  
El endurecido miembro salió casi disparado de sus pantalones y Serena aprovecho para lamer el hinchado miembro.

—Serena, no...—dijo casi en súplica. Volvió a lamerlo, y Darien se tenso. Se mordió el labio y rompió el papel del preservativo para deslizarlo sobre él.

Darien apretó los dientes al sentir las manos de Serena envolviéndolo. Si algún día alguien hubiese decidido torturarlo ojalá fuera Serena y que lo hiciera de esta manera. La levanto e hizo que rodeara su cintura con sus largas piernas. La llevo contra una pared y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella ferozmente, mientras se deslizaba en ella en un solo movimiento. Sintió que la llenaba por completo y gimieron cuando comenzó a moverse rápidamente y con fuerza, sus embestidas resonaban en toda la habitación. Serena se aferró a sus hombros y gimió contra sus labios, Darien sujeto con fuerzas sus caderas y la embistió aun más fuerte.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aire y jadeo cuando el mordió su lóbulo, paso sus delgadas manos por toda su espalda musculosa y los gemidos se escapaban de su boca involuntariamente. Sintió volver a llegar a su clímax.

Darien casi salió completo de ella y volvió a entrar en un fuerte movimiento. Apretó los dientes al sentir como los músculos internos apretaban su miembro como un puño cerrado. Las olas de placer golpearon contra su vientre, Serena respiro con dificultad y un chillido salió de sus labios al correrse con fuerza.

— ¡Darien!—se sujeto de sus hombros, cuando sintió que se derrumbaba. Él siguió embistiéndola hasta que gruño al conseguir su clímax.

Los dos se miraron jadeantes y sonrieron.

—Hola…  
—Hola…

Casi sintió decepción cuando él se retiro. Darien boto el preservativo y se acomodo aun con su pulso a mil, se volvió hacia ella. Serena sonrió satisfecha y lo miro como una felina.

—Creo que tengo que agradecer a mi papá después de todo—dijo ella e Darien rio, dándole un beso fugaz

Cinco días más tarde…

Serena paseaba por el jardín trasero de la mansión de Darien. Como le encantaba los jardines, siempre habían sido tan relajantes y calmados todo el tiempo, la mayoría de sus canciones las había compuesta sentada en el jardín de la casa que a veces compartía con su padre. Bufo ante el pensamiento. Podía comprarse cualquier casa de Seúl, podía vivir con Seiya, o con cualquier otra persona pero cada vez que volvía de un concierto se quedaba en la casa de su padre. Una casa donde su infancia fue triste y egoísta para una adolescente. Sin duda que estaba loca.

Una brisa fría paso por su cuerpo, estremeciéndola. Ya estaba en los comienzos de Diciembre y el invierno estaba llegando a Tokio, a pesar de ser conocida por su calidez y comodidad, el invierno podía ser un poco frio para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados. Por suerte ella había pasado suficientemente el tiempo afuera para acostumbrarse al cambio de temperaturas en los diferentes lugares del mundo. Se sentó en el verde césped y paso su mano por la hierba fresca y húmeda, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al sentirse como una niña de nuevo. La humedad de la hierba le hacía tan bien entre sus dedos, suspiro y se limito a escuchar el piar de los pájaros y que la luz del sol en la tarde se reflejara sobre ella. Duro unos minutos así y luego se levanto para seguir recorriendo el jardín.

Se acerco a un lugar donde había un montón de rosas rojas y acaricio los pétalos de una de ellas. La textura era tan suave, escucho un ruido y se volvió al sonido. No vio nada o a nadie, se alejo un poco hasta volver a escuchar el ruido, esta vez pudo distinguirlo mejor, un gato. Frunció el ceño al ver como un arbusto se movía, se acerco y aparto algunas hojas para ver a un gato blanco con manchas enredado en el arbusto. Sonrió al animal.  
—Hola amiguito creo que necesitas ayuda—estiro una mano para tocarlo pero este siseo—Eh… solo puedo ayudarte si no me muerdes. Solo quiero ayudarte, no te lastimare.

Volvió a estirar su mano hacia el gato y como si le hubiese entendido este se dejo tocar. Quito algunas de las ramas que impedían que se moviera y al final el animal salió. Serena pensó que huiría al instante pero en cambio se froto contra su pierna y ronroneo, sonrió y se arrodillo para acariciar su pelaje.

— ¿Qué haces por acá? No creo que Darien tenga tiempo para ti.

El gato maulló y se froto de nuevo contra su pierna. Ella lo cogió entre brazos y camino hasta la casa

—Te daré de comer, debe de haber algo para ti.

Entro a la cocina y verifico que Luna no estuviera. Lo último que necesitaba era que la mujer le chillara por colar un gato en su cocina, era sumamente estricta con la higiene dentro de ella.

Abrió la nevera y cogió el cartón de leche fría que estaba a medias, luego busco un plato hondo y se fue hasta su habitación con el animal. Una vez adentro puso el gato sobre el suelo y coloco la leche en el plato para dársela, se acerco hasta el plato cautelosamente y luego lamio la leche para tomarla con gusto.

Sonrió y acaricio el lomo manchado del gato.  
—Eres muy bonito… Oh, creo que debo decir bonita—rio al darse cuenta que era hembra—Me encantaría quedarme contigo, nunca tuve una mascota.

Pasaron minutos esperando a que la gata terminara de comer. Serena se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación. La gata la siguió, sigilosa, sin que Serena se diera cuenta. Camino por el pasillo hasta escuchar una maldición, se volvió y vio a Artemis coger al gato entre brazos para sacarlo.

— ¡No!—ella exclamo y se acerco a Artemis para agarrar al animal.  
—A Darien no le gusta los animales, en especial los gatos—barrio con la mirada al felino y clavo sus ojos en ella—Para ser la amante de él no sabes mucho, ¿eh?

Serena se quedo boquiabierta ante su comentario. ¿Cómo demonios...?

—No sé de que hablas—replico ella.  
—No soy idiota, no hay que ser un genio para saber que te acuestas con él todas las noches—bufo—Se que eres cantante, no necesitas trabajo, y estas en la casa del enemigo de tu padre. Se toda la historia, amor.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, no sabía en verdad que decir. Artemis se paso una mano por su joven cara y suspiro.

—Solo te pido que no lastimes a Darien, ya una vez una zorra le fastidio la vida no creo que necesite otra.

Instintivamente, Serena le dio una bofetada. Le había llamado zorra, el hombre se toco la mejilla roja y la miro.

—Vale, lo merecía.

Pasó por su lado y se fue.

—Darien, ¿dónde diablos te has metido?—le pregunto Andrew por la otra línea—Estoy plantado en tu oficina donde Artemis me dijo que estabas pero no te veo.

Darien suspiro y dejo los instrumentos que utilizaba a un lado. Se acerco a la puerta mecánica del laboratorio donde avanzaba su proyecto actual y marco la contraseña para que esta se abriera.

—Espera un momento—contesto él y corto la llamada.

Marco nuevamente la contraseña para cerrar la puerta y camino por un pequeño pasillo que le llevaba hasta su oficina. Puso su mano en un detector de huellas y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Vio a Andrew sentado al otro lado de su escritorio con sus pies sobre él, Darien arqueo una ceja y se acerco a sus espaldas.

—Te agradecería si bajas tus asquerosos pies de mi escritorio.

Andrew se sobresalto al escuchar a Darien detrás de él. Este sonrió malicioso y miro a su amigo.

—Odio cuando te desapareces. ¿Qué haces? ¿Juegas con tus muñecas?—se burló su amigo.

Darien chasqueo la lengua y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres? No eres de visitar.

Andrew puso una mano en su pecho y se hizo el ofendido.

— ¿Llevo casi una semana sin saber absolutamente nada de ti y me gruñes porque estoy preocupado por mi mejor amigo?

El azabache miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y se sentó al frente de él. Andrew rio.

—Vale sé que es raro viniendo de mí pero es cierto, no sé nada de ti desde hace una semana. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Trabajando, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Mentalmente, Darien sabía que no había pasado aquella semana solamente trabajando, mas bien, no había avanzado absolutamente en nada en su proyecto y la culpable tenia nombre y apellido. Serena Tsukino. Paso toda esa semana descubriendo maravillas en aquella mujer—y en su cuerpo—estaba demasiado cegado por el deseo como para recordar que tenía que trabajar, estaba seguro que cuando el muy imbécil de Alan Alfa volviera a inspeccionar su proyecto le haría un lío.

Darien no se percato de su sonrisa cuando su amigo le miro con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Trabajando? Vale, no sabía que el trabajo te daba tanta alegría—se burló.

Darien carraspeo y borró la sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la boca para contestar cuando la puerta se abrió. Ambos hombres posaron la vista en la puerta, para ver a una Serena con la cara roja, obviamente de furia.

—Darien...—comenzó a decir cuando se percato de la presencia de Andrew—Oh… lo siento no sabía que tenías visitas.

Andrew inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a Serena con su mirada, luego sonrió con aprobación a su amigo y se levanto para presentarse.

—Andrew Furuhata—estiro su mano—encantado en conocerte, preciosa.

—Serena Tsukino—ella estiro su mano para estrecharla, cuando Andrew la sujeto y beso su mano.

En el momento en que Andrew seguía desvistiendo a Serena con su mirada, Darien quiso asesinarlo, simplemente asesinarlo. Maldita sea. Como odiaba que Andrew coqueteara con ella cuando era suya. Solamente suya. O al menos lo era por este mes.

Serena salió de su oficina y Andrew siguió con su sonrisa de idiota.  
—Vale, Serena es una preciosura—silbo por lo bajo—Y ya puedes dejar de tensar tu mandíbula, no la tocare, la que yo quiero es a Lita.

Automáticamente su mandíbula se aflojo y un nuevo alivio traspaso por su cuerpo, no le preocupaba mucho que la tocara en el tema de mujeres ambos eran unos expertos. Solo el simple hecho que Andrew era un hijo de puta cuando no las conseguía.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Serena volvió a entrar a la oficina de Darien pero esta vez se percato que no había nadie acompañándolo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en cómo entro. ¿Qué habría pensado el amigo de Darien?  
Como siempre Darien estaba detrás de ese escritorio. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente de él.

—Lo siento—se disculpo ella. Él alzo una ceja, confuso.

— ¿El qué?  
—Haber entrado gritando—bajo la cabeza—no sabía que tenías compañía.

Hizo una mueca y se mordisqueo el labio. Él sonrío deleitándose de la tierna expresión de ella. Dios. Como podía parecerle tan jodidamente sexy pero a la vez tan inocente y tierna. Su inocencia le quedaba tan bien que extrañamente le ponía duro. Como siempre. Estiro su brazo y acaricio su mano.

—No importa. Solo tuve que intentar sacar los ojos de Andrew sobre ti—su estomago se encogió en volver a pensarlo—Eres muy hermosa, además ha escuchado algunas canciones tuyas en la radio, dice que eres buena.

Sus ojos brillaron dándole otro toque de ternura.

—Genial. Ahora que hablas sobre canciones, mi manager debe de estar al borde. Se suponía que grabaría algunas nuevas pero no le dije a nadie donde iría, solo lo sabe mi padre. Estoy oficialmente desaparecida—sonrío divertida.

—Si tan solo supieran que has estado haciendo…—le devolvió la sonrisa con un tono pícaro. Ella se sonrojo—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse aun más. Darien río por lo bajo.

—Eres demasiado hermosa.  
Se miraron por un momento y un silencio incomodo comenzó a crecer entre ambos. Ella pudo casi jurar que las miradas de Darien eran de adoración.

— ¿Por que estabas molesta?—pregunto el de repente. Ella tomo aire, soltó lo que contenía sus pulmones y comenzó a hablar sobre lo ocurrido quitando la parte sobre que mencionaba a la otra mujer en su vida, su estomago se encogía en tan solo pensarlo y por alguna razón no creía que era el momento para preguntarle quien era ella.

—Hablare con Artemis luego, no tiene ningún derecho en insultarte—dijo con su mandíbula apretada y sus rasgos tensos. Estaba molesto. Serena quiso sonreír al notar que la defendía y decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo en esta oficina?—Darien pasaba todo el tiempo en ese lugar y ya se preguntaba. Él carraspeo buscando una respuesta. Nadie sabía en qué proyecto trabajaba, era secreto.

Pero al mirar a Serena, sintió que podía confiar en ella, algo en ella hacía que se sintiera relajado como si estuviese de vacaciones—Sígueme—Se levanto y se acerco hasta la puerta, casi escondida, que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de su oficina. Serena frunció el ceño al ver como él ponía su mano sobre un pequeño aparato electrónico y en seguida la puerta se abría.

Siguió a Darien por el pequeño pasillo y lo vio poner una contraseña haciendo que otra puerta se abriera. Silbo por lo bajo por lo que veía. Era como una pequeña ciudad tecnológica. Había aparatos por doquier, algunas cosas cubiertas con una manta encima, herramientas esparcidas por el suelo y computadoras. Definitivamente Darien estaba forrado de dinero. Se volvió hacia a él y lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Esta es tu respuesta?—él asintió.

—Trabajo en un proyecto con el gobierno—señalo unos planos sobre una mesa. ¿Acaso eran...?

— ¿Armas?

Él paso una mano por su cabello.

—No cualquier arma, sino armas nucleares. Pueden parecer inofensivas a simple vista pero están creadas simplemente para destruir.

—Eres como un Tony Stark.

Darien rio ante la referencia del protagonista de Iron Man.

—Algo así.

— ¿Para que el gobierno quiere armas?

—Guerra. Japón y Estados Unidos están planeando una posible guerra y el gobierno me encargo de hacer armas nucleares más potentes.

— ¿Pero porque aceptaste hacer armas para guerras?—pregunto sorprendida. Darien se encogió de hombros.  
—Soy un enfermo—Serena rio— ¿Sabes que esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie? Eres la primera en saberlo—confeso. Los ojos celestes de ella se abrieron, le estaba confiando algo a ella que nadie más sabia. Un nuevo sentimiento de alegría creció en ella, haciéndola sonreír.

—No lo hare.

—Confío en ti—dejo ver una sexy sonrisa que derritió a Serena por completo. Sin poder evitarlo estiro una mano y acaricio su pecho mientras se acercaba. Él retiro su mano con delicadeza.

—No me provoques no puedo ensuciar mi lugar de trabajo—Serena mordió su labio y froto su cuerpo contra él. Escucho su gruñido y rio—Estas jugando con fuego, gatita.

Bajo una mano desde su duro abdomen hasta su entrepierna. Se inclino hacia él y planto un suave beso en su cuello junto a un mordisco, luego subió hasta su oído y susurro.

—Entonces deja que me queme.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

La rubia entro a su habitación la tarde del siguiente día y alzo las cejas, sorprendida, al ver la misma caja azul que la había dado la bienvenida. Se mordisqueo el exuberante labio superior y se acerco hasta la cama donde la caja reposaba inmóvil.

Escucho el leve maullido del gato que tenía a su disposición en ese momento. Sonrío y la acaricio el pelaje suave cuando se froto contra su pierna. Aunque a Darien no le gustaban los animales se sintió totalmente satisfecho en dejarle cuidar la gata. Volvió a posar su vista en la caja y un fino dedo trazo la cubierta azul claro, acaricio la tapa y con un leve movimiento la abrió.  
Como la última vez que la había visto, su contenido era una carta de papel, un par de tacones negros y algo envuelto en un papel suave y aterciopelado. Se mordió más fuerte el labio, ya rojizo, con curiosidad y abrió la carta.

«Amor

Quiero darte como muestra de agradecimiento un pequeño regalo. Sé que te sometan a pasar un mes teniendo sexo con casi un extraño no debe ser nada agradable, pero por lo visto estas comenzando a acostumbrarte a ello y me agrada de esa manera.

Cenaremos juntos a las siete en un famoso restaurante francés de aquí, revisa el resto de la caja y quiero que te pongas eso esta noche. Hazlo por mi, amor.

Hasta pronto amor

Darien»

En vez de romper la carta, doblo esta con delicadeza y la volvió a guardarla en la caja. Saco el envoltorio y lo abrió como un niño con sus regalos en la noche de Navidad. Contuvo el aliento y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.  
La gata maúllo y Serena le dio su atención.

—Hermoso, ¿no? También me gusta—le dijo al felino con la misma sonrisa.

Un vestido corto color rojo sangre destacaba entre sus pálidas manos. Observo con precisión el profundo escote que se notaba y se imagino poniéndoselo, como había dicho, para él. Luego saco unas braguitas de encaje, del mismo color rojo.  
Vale, la lencería era sexy pero había pensado a creer que a Darien le gustaba más sin nada, aunque la mera idea de salir con un vestido corta sin ropa interior era un poco incomoda pero le parecía sexy.

Volvió a guardar el vestido conteniendo el impulso por probárselo, de alguna manera u otra sabia que le quedaría como un guante.

Horas más tardes se estaba viendo a sí misma en el espejo sin poder creerlo. No parecía ella en absoluto. El vestido rojo abrazaba su cuerpo de tal manera que dejaba que sus curvas destacaran aun mas, se pegaba de sus muslos como una segunda piel y el profundo escote no dejaba espacio para la imaginación. Dejo su cabello al natural cayendo por su espalda en espesas ondas negras y se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y se veía totalmente diferente a otros días.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Darien en la sala. Contuvo su respiración y sus piernas temblaban al verlo. Su cabello azabache estaba desarreglado de una manera sexy, llevaba un traje negro que se pegaba a sus músculos y debajo de él una camisa de botones blanca la cual tenía los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su bronceado pecho. Dios santo. ¡Aquel hombre era lo más sexy que podía conocer en su vida!

Se acerco a él un poco tímida al ver su hambrienta mirada llena de deseo y pasión. Él la atrajo a su cuerpo cuando estuvo más cerca y le dio un rápido, pero fogoso beso dejando que olas de calor se acumularan entre sus piernas.

—Amor—dijo con voz ronca—estás totalmente hermosa—Ella le dedico una sonrisa.

—No te quedas atrás—le acaricio el pecho con un dedo—estas como para comerte.

Él emitió un gruñido ronco que la hizo reír—Es mejor irnos antes de que termine de arrancarte ese pedazo de tela que tienes encima.

Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron y se dejo guiar por Darien hasta la salida. Él extendió su brazo para tomar un par de abrigos en el perchero y le puso encima de sus hombros un abrigo negro.

—Hace frío esta noche—informo—para ser Tokio el frío es un poco fuerte, no quiero que te enfermes.

Una cálida sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza al saber eso. Se preocupaba por ella, como si fuese importante en su vida. Sonrío y salió, efectivamente el frío chocaba contra su piel desnuda haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Tengo una reservación al nombre de Darien Chiba—pidió Darien al mesero.

Serena miraba con fascinación el restaurante francés. Por fuera se veía un poco antiguo y grisáceo, pero por dentro era totalmente diferente. Toda la decoración era de colores blancos y dorados. Las mesas y sillas eran totalmente elegantes y hermosas. Todo era parecido de una revista, sin duda era uno de los restaurantes más hermoso y elegantes que había visitado en su vida.

Un mozo vestido con un traje negro sonrío a Darien y exclamo:

— ¡Señor Chiba! ¡A Jean-Luc le encantara saber que esta acá!—dijo con un notable acento francés.

Darien sonrío al hombre y sujeto a Serena de la cintura.

— ¿Esta acá en este momento? Quisiera hablar con él.

El hombre hizo una seña y desapareció por un par de minutos para luego aparecer con un hombre de cabello rubio platino, piel blanca y ojos como el cielo azul. Este le dedico una sonrisa a Darien y le dio un abrazo para luego palmearle el hombro.

— ¡Darien! Tiempo sin verte por acá, comenzaba a extrañarte—comento Jean-Luc con el mismo acento francés que el mozo.

—Si, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo—hizo una mueca.  
—Oh, veo que tienes compañía—el rubio miro a Serena de arriba abajo y le sonrío—Tres jolie1, sin duda es muy hermosa—La rubia sintió sus mejillas arder ante el comentario del francés y le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y agradable.  
—Espera, eres Serena Tsukino ¿no es así?—ella asintió—eres una cantante estupenda, me agrada tu música y al publico de acá también. Haces un trabajo estupendo.  
—Gracias—respondió ella con sinceridad.  
—Los llevare hasta su mesa—indico el haciendo un gesto con su mano, Darien se acerco a él rápidamente y dijo una frase en francés.

Serena escucho fascinada como las palabras salían sin problema alguno de su boca, como si hubiese pasado toda su vida aprendiendo el idioma. Había escuchado alguna vez decir que era absolutamente sexy, ella siempre habría creído eso. Pero escuchar a Darien hablarlo llevaba a un nuevo nivel de sensualidad.

Simplemente le daba ganas de lanzarse encima de él y besarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y salió de su transe cuando él la guío hasta la mesa, estaba un poco alejada de las otras—en verdad, estaba totalmente aislada—y alrededor de ella se encontraba rodeada de plantas y flores.  
Ambos se quitaron el abrigo y se sentaron en la mesa al frente del otro, Jean-Luc poso dos menús al frente de ambos.

— ¿Quiere que traiga el mismo vino de siempre?—le pregunto a Darien y este contexto con un breve "si"—Tomen su tiempo en tomar la orden, volveré dentro de un rato—guiño el ojo y desapareció.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien y lo encontró mirándola como si fuese un bistec en medio de una manada de lobos hambrientos y salvajes. Bajo la mirada, tímida y se estremeció al sentir el caliente tacto de Darien sobre su piel.

* * *

**Bueno acá la traducción de la pequeña frase en francés…**

**1 Muy agradable.**

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos... y antes que nada, tal ves no pueda volver capitulos hasta el lunes... no es algo que yo quiera, pero como el domingo sera cumpleaños de mi abuela, le estamos organizando una fiestesita, y pues me he visto envuelta en todo ese asunto... por lo mismo no pude subir capitulo ayer... espero que me comprendan... pero de igual manera prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar... **

**sin mas por el momento me despido... saluditos... y espero que comenten que opinan de la historia...**

**nos leemos pronto.. ^w^'**

**Sayo..^0^'**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

* * *

**Panambi-Hovy **Holis... me alegra que te haya gustado la historia... y si yo mataría por ser Serena, y ps lo del procreador de Serena, mmm que te diré... créeme hay peores, tal ves no capaces de enviar a su hija con su peor enemigo, pero en cierta manera hacen cosas peores, como cambiar a su familia, la cual incluye a una beba con 9 días de nacida y otros dos peques una beba de año y 3 meses, y un nene de 7 años... por otra familia solo por que la querida le salio embarazada... pero en fin dejemos de hablar de patanes... hehhe etto sorry por hacerte esperar por los capitulos pero he andado super ocupada... así que espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura... nos leemos.. saluditos.. ^w^'

**yesqui2000** Holis... totalmente de acuerdo contigo, que no daría yo por ser Serena... hahha y si te juro que si yo ya amaba a Darien con ese lindisimo detalle simplemente lo adoro... Ahh por que no existen hombres así... u.u' bueno en fin, espero que estos capitulos hayan sido de tu agrado.. nos leemos pronto... saluditos.. ^w^'

**princesa selene mai **Holis... me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado... y si Darien es un amor.. que no daría yo por tenerlo a mi lado... y como ves la cosa en el despacho se puso buena... hahha aunque me imagino la cara de Darien cuando no encontraba los preservativos y me muero de risa.. xD... hehhe nos leemos pronto... saluditos.. ^w^'

**princessqueen **Holis.. me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado... y gracias por los favoritos.. hehhe espero que te hayan gustado los capitulos de hoy... nos leemos pronto... saluditos.. ^w^'

**Conyta Moonlight **Holis... me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, y no te preocupes yo entiendo... y con lo de leer una mía.. ps espero y sea pronto... hehhe ya veremos que hacemos con ello xD... y si vale que Sere esta sufriendo mucho por ayudar al malnacido de su padre... yo me sacrificaría con gusto por que ella no tuviese que padecer de esta manera.. hahhha nos leemos pronto... saluditos.. ^w^'

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero disculparme.. no es que me haya olvidado de esta historia, lo que pasa es que me han pasado mil cosas.. y ps para evitar todo he decidido dejarlas con lo que resta de la historia... ahora si que disfruten de la lectura.. y no me quieran matar aunque lo comprenderé... si quieren hacerlo... u.u'**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

—No sabía que hablabas tan fluidamente francés—comento ella. Darien le sonrío sensualmente.  
—Se hacer muchas cosas—respondió con voz ronca.  
— ¿Donde aprendiste?  
—Lo sé casi de nacimiento, solo que no lo hablaba mucho en público. Mi madre era mitad francesa, ella me enseño.

Serena lo miro sorprendida al descubrir aquello nuevo, nunca había pensado que Darien tuviese raíces francesas, pero le parecía absolutamente estupendo aquello.

—Tengo una pregunta—dijo él— ¿Te has puesto las bragas que te di?

Serena boqueo y miro con una ceja arqueada a Darien. Él dejo salir una risa y luego se aclaro la garganta.

—Cariño, no mal interpretes. Solo respóndeme si lo has hecho—ella asintió con su cabeza y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa picara—Genial, en ese caso tengo una sorpresa.

Ella espero, casi curiosa, en saber que seria. Cuando Darien abrió la boca para hablar se acerco un mesero con una botella de vino en un bol lleno de hielo, puso dos copas y sirvió el contenido en ellos para luego irse. Darien espero que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para hablar, busco en un bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño interruptor y se lo mostró a Serena. Esta lo miro confundida.

— ¿Un interruptor?—pregunto divertida—Vale, esto puede ser lo más raro que me han regalado en mi vida.  
—No cualquier interruptor, solo observa... o mejor dicho, siente—guiño su ojo y presiono el botón rojo. Serena espero con ansia y de un momento a otro un escalofrío traspaso su cuerpo para luego hacer jadear cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

Darien presiono el segundo botón e hizo que la sensación se intensificara haciéndola soltar un leve gemido. Dios ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La sensación se volvió más y más intensa haciendo que su sexo palpitara de deseo, pidiendo más y más.

—Da-Darien… deberías...—jadeo y cerro sus ojos— ¡parar!

La zafira mirada de él se poso en ella concentrado mientras observaba como respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba sin control. De repente se sintió avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Avergonzada porque estaba, prácticamente, masturbándose en un restaurante y excitada por saber que Darien la miraba. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

— ¡Ah! ¡Dios!—se mordió el labio evitando gemir fuertemente.

Cuando ella sintió que estaba en el borde del clímax, Darien presiono el mismo botón rojo y apago las vibraciones. Serena gruño. Le envío una mirada asesina y agradeció estar en un lugar apartado.

— ¿Como… has hecho… eso?—pregunto, aun entre jadeos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones.  
—Beneficios de ser un total experto con la tecnología—sonrió triunfador—ahora tu ropa interior tiene un diminuto aparato, que no es fácilmente visible, que envía ondas vibratorias cada vez aprieto este botón. Debería comenzar a venderlo, sería totalmente famoso.  
Las olas de calor seguían chocando contra el cuerpo de Serena y quiso gritar de frustración, aun la fuerte sensación seguía entre sus piernas y estaba absolutamente acalorada.

—Debería matarte—lo amenazo. Él río y guardo el interruptor.  
—Tranquila, esto es solo un adelanto de esta noche.

El resto de la cena paso lentamente acompañada por la risa, sonrisa y miradas; traviesas y dulces de ambos.

Darien termino de servir la última gota en la copa de Serena y le dio un trago a la suya. Serena miro su copa llena de vino tinto y rio.

—Intentas emborracharme, ¿no es así?, sabes que no lo necesitas para que haga el amor contigo esta noche—dijo con la lengua pesada. Después de cuatro copas se sentía mareada y perdida.

Darien se tenso al escucharla decir aquello. Hacer el amor. Aquellas palabras que había escuchado una vez por la mujer que amaba y lo traiciono volvieron a aparecer en su mente. Palabras que incrédulamente pensó que eran verdaderas, honestas. Palabras que lo lastimaron totalmente.

—Serena nosotros no hacemos el amor, tenemos sexo. Salvaje, primitivo y normal sexo—le dijo él totalmente serio. La mirada divertida de la rubia se volvió totalmente en decepción. Una parte de ella sintió morirse lentamente al escucharlo decir aquello. Era obviamente que él no sentía—o sentiría—lo mismo por ella. Tomo de un solo trago la mitad de la copa haciendo que el lugar diera vueltas.

—Esto es solo temporal—continuo Darien—Una aventura nada más, no comiences a confundir el sexo con el amor.

Lo que él no sabía, es que era demasiado tarde para ello. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Serena estaba en acuerdo con una cosa. Empezaba a enamorarse de él. Tontamente empezaba a enamorarse y no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para evitarlo.

Ella no contesto, se limito a asentir con suavidad. Estaba más que claro que Darien no quería una relación y las palabras de Artemis volvieron a cruzar su mente: "No necesito a otra zorra que lo lastime".

— ¿Quién te lastimo?—espeto ella de repente. Él la miro alarmado y el ambiente se torno más pesado.

— ¿Qué?

—Se que hubo alguien antes, no creo que siempre fueras así. Dime, ¿quién fue?

El tono de la voz de ella dulce se torno serio e intento buscar la mirada zafira de Darien. Su mandíbula se endureció aun más cuando apareció un tic y apretó los dientes mientras el recuerdo de Beryl pasaba por su cabeza. En ese momento, quiso pararse y dejar a Serena ahí, pero sabía que no sería lo justo. Aclaro su garganta y cruzo su mirada con la de ella, los ojos celestes de la rubia le brindaron confianza.

—Cuando cumplí los veinticinco años...—suspiro—Mis padres murieron en un accidente, estaba en proceso de buscar algún lugar en el cual vivir y encontrar un trabajo ya que mi familia no me dejo algún tipo de herencia y solo tenía un titulo en ciencias que no era muy útil. No tenía nada y solo viajaba en autobuses con un par de maletas con pocas cosas, en uno de los viajes que hice conseguí un lugar donde pasar una temporada, era más como un lugar para personas sin hogar y conocí a una mujer, Beryl, era dos años mayor que yo y ella logro que me adaptara a mi nueva vida. Me ayudo a conseguir trabajo, conseguir una casa y estúpidamente le pedí que viviera conmigo, con el tiempo me di cuenta que me usaba, solo quería mi dinero y luego la había pillado con otro—Bajo su mirada hasta su copa y la bebió. Serena lo miro con compasión y poso su mano sobre la de él.

—Que perra—murmuro—No te merecía.

Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él haciéndolo acariciar la mano de ella con ternura. Curiosamente, le había hecho bien decirle aquello a la rubia, se sentía más relajado y en paz consigo mismo. Su corazón sintió lo mismo haciendo que un calor agradable se apoderará de él. Cerró los ojos. Demonios, no podía volver a estar pasando. Era un idiota. Volvía a comenzar a enamorarse y tenía todas las intenciones de evitarlo esta vez. Tenía que alejarla lo más antes posible.

—Lo sé—se levanto de su silla, extendiendo su mano—No quiero hablar más de ella ¿Nos vamos?—Serena acepto su mano y se levanto.  
—Vamos.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

La puerta principal se cerró atrás de ambos y él se volvió a mirarla con su cuerpo hecho para el pecado y su cara absolutamente angelical. Ella le sonrió con ternura y pasó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias por...

Darien cortó sus palabras pegándola contra la pared y atrayendo su cuerpo. Inclino su cabeza y enterró su nariz en el cabello color oro de ella. El olor a rosas y fresas le impregno las fosas nasales queriendo emborracharse de su aroma para siempre.

—Me encanta tu aroma—murmuro aun con su cabeza enterrada en su cabello.

La beso lentamente desde su oreja, pasando por su mejilla, luego dejando un beso por su nariz y terminando finalmente en su boca. Su beso fue suave, lento y dulce. Sus lenguas comenzaron con una danza entre ambas mezclándose entre sí. Serena gimió contra sus labios al sentir el sabor de vino aun en su boca y se acerco más a él.

—Me encanta tu sabor—mordió con suavidad su labio.

Una mano de él la acaricio desde su muslo hasta su cintura, la otra se poso detrás de su espalda. La atrajo aun mas logrando que sus rodillas separaran los muslos de ella y sonrió con picardía mientras sus dedos le acariciaban en un movimiento lento y sensual la cintura.

—Me encanta todo de ti—mordió el lóbulo de su oído y la levanto haciendo que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su esbelta cintura.

La condujo hasta la habitación de él y puso a Serena en la cama mientras él se quitaba la camisa de botones. La rubia miro con fascinación aquella habitación que contenía un aire poderoso y masculino al igual que Darien con todos aquellos adornos con la combinación de lo antiguo con lo moderno, poso luego su mirada en él y suspiro al ver la primera porción de piel desnuda. La mirada miel de él se torno oscura y Serena sintió como se derretía.

—Como te odio—él enarco una ceja interrogante—Como desearía que dejaras de hacerme sentir así.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Con tan solo mirarme haces que me queme. Odio como logras hacer eso con tanta facilidad, no es justo—El sonrió sexymente.

—Y aun no te he acariciado como se debe—la levanto y acaricio su mejilla—Montre-moi ton jolie corps2.

Las palabras salieron de su boca de una manera sensual, suave y ronca. Serena se estremeció y le fue casi imposible contenerse, lentamente llevo sus manos a uno de los tirantes rojos del vestido y lo bajo con lentitud.

Repitió lo mismo con el otro en el mismo movimiento, Darien gruño y comenzó a quitarle el vestido, con rapidez, primero con sus manos y luego el resto con sus dientes. Cuando Serena quedo solamente con sus tacones y bragas sintió su cuerpo dominado por una nueva ola de calor que luego se acumuló en sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas.

—Así está mejor.

La recostó en la cama y la volvió a besar de aquella manera dulce que tan solo él podía hacer y acaricio su cuerpo como si fuera de porcelana. Cuando ella soltó un gemido el sonrió y bajo su mano hasta el centro de su placer. Ella lo detuvo y lo empujo a él en la cama, quedando ella encima de su duro abdomen.

— ¿Qué estás...?—ella poso un fino dedo en sus labios.

—Es mi turno de tomar las riendas—dijo Serena robándole una carcajada.

Beso y mordisqueo su cuerpo por completo deleitándose cada vez mas de él. Bajo, dejándole besos en su abdomen hasta su vientre, saco con rapidez su cinturón y pantalones para luego liberarlo. Se mordió el labio al observar su erección.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Se inclino hasta el oído de Darien y susurro, mandando olas de placer a su miembro—No tienes ni idea, cariño.

Cuando lo tomo entre sus manos Darien sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones lo abandonaban dejándolo solamente con la excitación y sangre corriendo rápida y furiosamente por su cuerpo. Las manos de ella lo acariciaban de un modo que hacia su cuerpo arder en llamas dejándolo hecho cenizas.

La rubia lo beso otra vez fogosamente sin dejar de acariciar su miembro aun más. Abandono sus labios y dejo de acariciarlo para luego volver a posar su cabeza entre sus muslos. Darien suspiro y sonrió al sentir su respiración sobre su longitud ya dura. Ya sabía lo que venía y estaba más que deseoso.

En ese momento cuando espero que Serena lo tomara entre sus carnoso labios, ella rio y se alejo de un salto. Él la miro perplejo cuando ella comenzó a coger su vestido y acercarse a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?—espeto él.

—A mi habitación, esta es mi venganza por lo del restaurante—le guiño el ojo—Que tengas dulces sueños—Le lanzo un beso y abandono la habitación

Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo como estúpido al conocer su lado juguetón y vengativo. En verdad lo había dejado duro y excitado. Maldita fuera esa mujer ¡lo estaba volviendo loco! Y no de una mala manera. Todo lo contrario y eso era lo que más temía. Si cuanto antes el lograra sacar a Serena Tsukino de su vida, las cosas no llegarían a complicarse.

* * *

Bueno acá la traducción..

2 Muéstrame tu hermoso cuerpo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

La rubia bostezo y se dirigió hasta la cocina para desayunar. Aunque la mayor parte del frío se encontraba en su cuarto quiso haberse puesto unos pantalones largos en vez de aquellos shorts de pijama. Sintió como su gata se frotaba contra sus piernas mientras ella caminaba, sonrió y la cogió entre brazos.

—Diana—acaricio su pelaje—Buenos días chica.

La gata ronroneo y se estiro entre sus brazos para luego volver a bajar y huir hasta la cocina.  
Ella se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió al ver a Darien agachado buscando algo en la nevera de su cocina. Con su mirada busco a Luna y frunció el ceño al no poder verla.

Serena se mordió el labio y recorrió la espalda desnuda de Darien. Tenía unos hombros anchos y una cintura estrecha haciendo un triangulo perfecto, podía ver sus músculos moverse junto a él y sintió sus dedos picar ante la necesidad de acercarse, acariciarlo y frotarse como si fuera un felino. Ahogo una risa ante la idea de frotarse contra el ¿Qué reacción tendría si lo hiciera?

Darien se movió por la cocina mientras encendía la radio encima de la nevera, esta comenzó a sonar una canción que él conocía. Movía las caderas de una manera divertida junto al ritmo y cantaba la canción con un tono ronco y desafinado. Ella apretó sus labios intentando no reír ante su intento. Definitivamente la música no era su fuerte.

Rompió unos huevos y los puso sobre el sartén. El siguió cantando y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada azul cielo.

—Debería darte unas clases de canto, pareces un perro aullando—le dijo burlona.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa la cual el devolvió. Se acerco a ella y atrapo sus labios con un lento y sensual beso.

—Buenos días—dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.  
—Buenos días—contesto ella y volvió a besarlo. Paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella sintiendo sus senos aplastarse contra su duro y caliente pecho. Él gimió y se separo.

—Que buena forma de saludar a las personas ¿lo haces siempre con todos?—le sonrió burlón y ella le golpeo el brazo y paso por su lado.  
—Es extraño verte acá, pensé que pasabas todo el día en tu oficina... no pareces muy atraído al mundo exterior—Él hizo una mueca fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Gracias por creer que soy un desadaptado social.  
— ¡No me refería a eso!—rio—Digo que siempre estas más concentrado en tu proyecto que en otra cosa.  
—No en realidad solo que quiero terminar con esto lo mas antes posible. Algunas personas pueden ser una espina en el trasero—ella rio por el comentario—Además le di un descanso a Artemis y Luna por Navidad, tenía que comer.  
—Navidad es dentro de dos semanas—recordó Serena.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Debo de tener una vena bondadosa, aunque me agrade Luna se que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que alimentarme y Artemis...—se rasco la nuca y puso una cara pensativa—En realidad él ya lo estaba pidiendo, necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos —Ella observo como suspiraba y un brillo de tristeza se acumulaba en sus ojos mieles.

—Debe ser lindo tener una familia—susurro. El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco, quiso atraerlo y abrazarlo con fuerzas.  
Lo entendía con perfección. La última vez que había tenido una Navidad feliz fue antes de que su madre muriera, hace 17 años atrás. Carraspeo y decidió cambiar de tema.  
— ¿Qué cocinas? Huele bien.  
—Haré unos panqueques con huevos revueltos ¿Tienes hambre?—Ella le sonrió coqueta.  
—Siempre—él soltó una risa que hizo que se estremeciera.  
—Bien, entonces ayúdame.  
— ¿Quieres tener un postre?—pregunto él.

Si estas tú en el, por supuesto, pensó ella.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?  
—Hare una ensalada de frutas con chocolate—le guiño el ojo y paso por su lado.  
—No soy buena cocinando. Estoy acostumbrada a comer en restaurantes y eso—le comento mientras le ayudaba a hacer la mezcla de los panqueques. Darien sacaba algunas frutas de la nevera y comenzó a cortarlas de la manera de como lo haría un chef— ¡Eres asombroso!—Él rio y reunió todas la frutas cortadas en un bol.  
—No soy un pobre solterón que no sabe cuidarse de sí mismo—guiño y saco syrop de chocolate para echarlo encima de las frutas cortadas. Cogió una fresa repleta de chocolate y la acerco hasta los labios de ella.

Serena saco un poco su lengua para probar el chocolate que chorreaba de la fruta. Abrió los labios y mordió un poco deleitándose de la mezcla de sabores entre ambos objetos.

—Hm~ —gimió y lamio el chocolate de sus labios. Darien sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.  
—No puedo encontrar la razón por la que seas tan hermosa—Él se sorprendió diciendo eso en voz alta. Las mejillas de la rubia enrojecieron y siguió mezclando.  
—G-gracias…—dijo por lo bajo con sus mejillas totalmente encendidas.

Siguió enfrascada en su tarea y vertió la mezcla en el sartén, ya caliente, intento hacer un círculo con la mezcla y se volvió para hablar con Darien, cuando un polvo blanco le llego a su cara.

— ¡Darien!—grito ella, apartando parte de la harina de su cara y cogió el syrop a un lado, apretó la botella y dejo que el líquido llegara a su cara y pecho desnudo. Él rio y cogió el líquido chocolatoso de su cara y lo restregó por el cuello esbelto de ella, luego con la botella esparció mas chocolate por su pecho.

La cogió por su cintura y lamio el chocolate de su cuello enviando una carga eléctrica a su columna estremeciéndola por completo. Cuando comenzó a bajar por su pecho ella comenzó a reír como loca e intento apartarse.

— ¡No!—chillo riendo— ¡Basta, basta, basta!

Él la subió en el tope de la cocina, abrió sus piernas, se poso entre sus muslos y acaricio haciéndole cosquillas. Beso su boca con suavidad permitiéndole saborear el sabor de chocolate en su lengua, luego aumento la intensidad del beso. Levanto su camisa y acaricio su vientre plano. Diana subió a al tope hasta llegar a unas de las frutas en el bol.

— ¡La fruta!—jadeo cuando el mordió su oreja—Diana las comerá—El frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Diana?  
—La gata…—él se volvió hasta la gata y la agarro para dejarla en el suelo, esta ronroneo y se froto contra sus pies para luego lamerlo—Diana tiene un buen gusto—él rio y volteo los panqueques.  
—Ve como quedo mi pecho—señalo ella—esta todo pegajoso.  
—Yo lo limpio luego, cariño—guiño el ojo y beso su mejilla.

Luego de que terminaran de comer, ambos se dieron una ducha para quitar los restos de harina y chocolate de sus cuerpos. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía en tan solo pensar en Darien, simplemente en pensar en su nombre sentía un gran impulso de suspirar como lo había hecho una vez a sus 15 años mientras espiaba a Darien cambiarse la camisa en su habitación o cuando se imaginaba como se sentiría besarlo. Casi rio por recordar su adolescencia, era sumamente estúpida no cabía duda alguna.

Serena metió un puñado de palomitas a su boca y miro con detenimiento cada escena de la película en la televisión.

La película de suspenso reclamaba mucho de su atención y se sentía totalmente a gusto de poder ver una película. Demonios. La última vez que había visto una fue hace 1 año antes de que hubieran lanzado su primer disco al mercado. Luego de eso no había tenido tiempo de lograr ver una y en los breves descansos que tenía no los usaba para eso realmente.

Observo como la chica de la película cogía un cuchillo de su cocina y entraba en el sótano para "investigar" el sonido proveniente del lugar. Serena negó con su cabeza ante la estupidez de la protagonista y sentía la necesidad de golpearla, si tan solo pudiera...

La chica se detuvo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y contesto para advertir a su novio sobre lo ocurrido. Los ojos de la rubia estaban tan abiertos como dos platos y mordía su labio mientras la chica abría un viejo armario para encontrar nada.

La molesta música de fondo le ponía los pelos de punta y sus nervios aumentaron, la protagonista estaba segura que no había nada y justo cuando salía de la habitación el asesino la agarro por su garganta y clavo un cuchillo profundamente en su vientre. Grito fuertemente mientras caía en el piso y el asesino la estrangulaba con sus grandes manos. Serena salto del sofá esparciendo algunas palomitas en el suelo.

— ¡Sabia que pasaría eso!—exclamo eufórica—Que idiota, tenía que ser castaña—bufo y volvió a sentarse.  
— ¿Tienes algo contra las castañas?—pregunto Darien a su lado, ¡casi se había olvidado de él! Estaba tan absorta en la película que no recordaba la presencia de él.  
—No, en absoluto, solo que conozco muchas que son estúpidas—señalo a la protagonista, ya muerta—Solo mírala ¿Quien entra en su sótano para ver que o quien está?—resoplo fastidiada—Yo correría y llamaría a la policía—Darien rio y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo.

—Vale, tranquila. Solo es una película.  
—Una donde la protagonista tiene los pechos más grandes que su cerebro.  
—Me gusta como es—Ella lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.  
—Típico, les gustan solo las de pechos gigantes pero sin nada en su cabeza ¿no es cierto?  
—Tengo que admitir que esa actriz es sexy, tengo una debilidad por las actrices castañas—confeso. Serena arqueo una ceja y frunció el ceño.  
—Pero...—continuo él—También me gustan las cantantes con cabello dorado. Sobre todo las que llevan el nombre de Serena.

Sonrió y se inclino para besarlo. Él la levanto y la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, acariciando su cuello con el puente de su nariz.

—No quiero seguir viendo esta película—murmuro él, cerca de su oído—Prefiero calentarme el cuerpo un rato.  
—Solo piensas en sexo ¿cierto?  
—Solo cuando tu estas cerca—beso su barbilla y subió la camisa de ella.

Beso su pecho y subió de nuevo hasta sus labios para darle un beso que la dejo sin aliento. Sus besos eran tan adictos que podía besar a Darien todo el día sin parar. La recostó en el sofá y se coloco encima de ella, bajo sus manos por todo su cuerpo acariciándolo, jamás siendo suficiente para él. Nunca se cansaría de sentir su suave y cremosa piel en sus manos, nunca se fastidiaría de besar sus labios y entrar en su cuerpo una y otra vez. No le era nunca suficiente saciarse de ella. Lamió su cuello y chupo la sensible piel de ahí. Justo cuando comenzaba a despojarle toda su ropa sonó el timbre. Soltó una maldición y se aparto a regañadientes de ella. El sonido del timbre sonó nuevamente.

— ¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta y se consiguió con un hombre de unos treinta años y un poco más bajo que el. Darien pasó su mirada por la ropa negra que llevaba puesta y sintió la necesidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

— Alfa.  
—Sr. Chiba—saludo Alan con ese tono de voz molesto que él tenía.  
— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?  
— ¿Está usted ocupado? Solo le quitare algunos segundos.

Darien miro a Serena que seguía en el sofá con su cabellera un poco alborotada y su ropa arrugada. Estaba muy tentadora aun con el chupón que él le había hecho en el cuello.

—Estaba en algo, prefiero hablar acá mismo—Alan endureció su mandíbula y soltó una fuerte exhalación.  
—El Coronel me ha enviado para inspeccionar el proyecto, también me ha dicho que necesita los planos. Piensa que necesita saber más sobre los detalles de este—Darien frunció el ceño y cerro aun más la puerta.  
—Ya expuse sobre los detalles del proyecto hace un tiempo y el Coronel reviso los planos en persona, dos veces—Él observo como los nervios se apoderaron de Alan en unos segundos para luego volver a mostrar su actitud seria.  
—Lo necesito.  
— ¿Tu?  
—Tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones.  
—Soy el único que tiene que hacerlas y no te daré nada.  
— ¿No confías en mi? Trabajamos para el mismo equipo—Bufo y puso en blanco sus ojos.  
—No te ofendas pero no confió en casi nadie y has sido lo suficiente fastidioso como para pasar a mi lista negra.  
—Chiba, es en serio. Lo necesito.

La insistencia de Alan lo hacía preocuparse, había algo que no le gustaba para nada. Ese chico siempre le había dado mala espina y esto lo confirmaba del todo.

—Y yo necesito muchas cosas, pero fíjate, no puedo tenerlo todo—Antes de que el hablara cerró la puerta en su cara.

Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió por completo. Todos su sentidos y cada fibra de su ser le señalaba que algo iba mal, estaba seguro de que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Intento alejar aquel sentimiento de sí mismo y volvió al sofá.

— ¿Estás bien?—Intento sonreír, consiguiendo una mueca. Cogió una mano de ella y la beso.  
—Perfecto, todo está bien—Ella frunció el ceño.  
—Pareces preocupado. ¿Paso algo que…?—La beso y callo sus palabras. Volvió a recostarla antes de que empezara a cuestionar.  
—Está todo bien. Ahora ¿En dónde estábamos…?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Alan Alfa subió el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero y apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo el impulso de romper la puerta con una patada y agarrar a golpes a Darien Chiba.  
Paciencia, pensó, el jefe prohibió lastimar o matar al sujeto de su objetivo. Salió de la extensa entrada de la gran mansión Chiba. El frío viento de invierno lo abrazaba haciéndole estremecerse, subió la vista hasta el cielo y contemplo la vista llena de nubes recargadas de agua. Estaba seguro que las seguidas lluvias que había eran una señal de una próxima nevada, tal vez no tan fuerte pero lo habría. Entro en su Audi R8 plateado y arranco el motor y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba en las afueras de la vivienda de Chiba.

Mientras cruzaba las calles transitadas de Tokio su móvil sonó, vibraba en su bolsillo derecho una y otra vez. Decidió ignorar quien sea que fuera que le estuviese llamando, solo tenía en mente en ir hasta su jefe en el fallido plan de pedir el proyecto de una manera ''fácil''. Rio con amargura cuando la voz del jefe resonó en su cabeza ordenándole pedirlo de manera buena como si preguntara por dulces. Definitivamente un plan muy blandengue para un mafioso. Se había confiado creyendo que por estar infiltrado entre el gobierno y trabajar como uno de ellos podría conseguir los planos para su gente, tenía la esperanza que así fuera pero nunca pensó en preguntar en un principio al Coronel si las habría registrado antes, su metedura de pata. Chiba era una hombre inteligente y sabia que su insistencia le preocupaba, solo esperaba que no sospechara nada extraño o comenzara a investigar. Eso le traería muchísimos problemas.

Llevaba casi un año infiltrado entre el gobierno bajo el nombre de Alan Alfa. Bufo. Típico estúpido nombre japonés, comenzaba a extrañar su nombre real Diamante Blackmoon. Si no había algo más que odiara que Japón, era estar pasándose por uno de sus habitantes. ''Hazlo por tu familia'' le había dicho el jefe antes de insertarlo en la misión. El móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente y Alan lo cogió deteniendo el coche en el semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Qué?—espeto.  
—Maldición, Blackmoon, mueve el trasero. Caos está comenzando a amenazar sobre arrancar tu cabeza y ponerla de trofeo si no estás acá en un instante—Como si le importara si usara su cabeza como trofeo o de pisapapeles.  
—Estoy allá en 15.  
—Que sean 10—y se corto la conexión.

Espero que el semáforo cambiara a verde y avanzo con velocidad.  
Cerró las puertas del Audi tras él y se adentro en el edificio viejo y mugroso. Por fuera parecía un simple edificio abandonado pero por dentro tenia cosas que muchas personas, personas normales y aburridas, nunca pensarían jamás. Sintió la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él mientras caminaba por el pasillo y evito el contacto visual con algunos de ellos. Algunos de ellos estaban en una habitación jugando póker, otros entrenando o golpeando cosas—o a alguien—y probablemente tirándose a alguna zorra.

—Eh, amigo.

Rebeus paso por su lado y toco su hombro recibiendo un fuerte empujón de su parte.

—No me toques—gruño y siguió caminando.  
—Lo siento, amigo, me olvide de ello.  
— ¿Hermano?—bufo—Has pasado mucho tiempo con los de aquí.  
Rebeus le sonrió malicioso.

—Sí, probablemente matando a algunos, no tienes idea como pueden lamerte los pies cuando están sufriendo—Se detuvo ante la última puerta en el pasillo y se giro hacia su compañero.  
—Preferiría que no entraras conmigo. Hablare con Caos.

Rebeus asintió y se alejo. Diamante tomo aire y abrió la puerta. Caos estaba sentado detrás de su inmenso escritorio de madera. Botellas de ron y vasos estaban encima de ella cubriendo la mayor parte junto a diferentes papeles de diferentes colores. Diamante lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza e intento no mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
Caos se inclino en el escritorio y cruzo sus dedos, la mirada intensa del mafioso se intensifico sobre el poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿Y bien?  
—Fallo.  
—Lo sabía—Caos frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Y porque me ordenaste a hacerlo por las buenas? Tu estilo es más de romper los huesos hasta conseguir lo que quieres.  
—Solo quería ver como perdías el tiempo y también quería saber si acudirías a todas mis órdenes si fueran incluso estúpidas. Ahora se bien que si te pido que me beses el trasero lo harás.

Blackmoon apretó los puños reprimiendo su necesidad de golpear al jefe. No podía. Si llegara a ponerle una mano encima él los despellejaría con sus propias manos y no quedaría algún rastro sobre su cuerpo.  
Caos rio al notar la cara de Blackmoon enrojecer y se levanto para rodearlo y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

—Siento tus ganas de golpearme, te recomiendo no hacerlo—palmeo su hombro y camino a su alrededor—Ahora, volviendo en el plan, me pondré serio y comenzare con el verdadero. Quiero que hagas cualquier cosa para conseguir esos planos, coge las armas también. Si lo tenemos podemos tener a gran parte de Estados Unidos y Japón en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Hasta matar a Chiba?—Caos sonrió ante el tono ansioso.  
—Hasta matar a Chiba.  
—Hecho—sonrió satisfecho—Hare lo que sea por conseguirlos.  
—Así es como piensa un mafioso, hijo mío.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

La multitud de gente en el Barrio Francés de Tokio era sorprendentemente espesa, las calles estaban transitadas por diferentes coches y las aceras llenas de personas por doquier. A Serena no le hubiese sorprendido si alguien se desmayaba entre las personas. Darien pasó su brazo por los hombros de Serena y la acerco más a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan genial poder caminar con él y reír como si en verdad fueran una pareja. Ojala, ella suspiro y le sonrío cuando él dijo algo, cerró un poco su chaqueta por el frío que empezaba a colarse por su piel dándole escalofríos.

—Hace frío—murmuro ella.  
—Ni que lo digas, ¿quién diría que Tokio estaría tan frío? Siempre pensé que era más un lugar cálido que frío—Ella asintió y señalo con su dedo un local.  
— ¡Mira, Starbucks!—dijo la azabache sonriente.  
Darien pellizco su mejilla y la llevo hasta el local.

—Pareces una niña pequeña emocionada por su muñeca—le dijo divertido.  
—Te digo, nunca creí emocionarme tanto en encontrar un Starbucks en este barrio. Siempre ha sido mi delirio y sin ofender, pero estar dos semanas encerrada en tu casa no me ayudaban en nada.  
—Pero no pones resistencia alguna, sabes que te gusta amor—guiño su ojo y pidió un Moccacino y un café solo, junto a una magdalena de chocolate. Serena le dio un mordisco a la magdalena y degusto su sabor.

—Hm~ no es tan buena como las de Luna pero es algo.  
—Nadie mejor que Luna.  
—Claro que si, cocinas como profesional —señalo—sería genial que pudiera llevarte a ti o a Luna hasta Seúl—dejo escapar un suspiro y su sonrisa se torno en una mueca.

Darien solo la escucho, sin responder, acarició su mejilla y llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.  
Él también deseaba poder irse con ella.

— ¿Te gustan los caballos?—ella lo miro con un brillo en los ojos, eso le respondía a todo.  
—Me encantan.  
—Vamos, te mostrare algo—sonrío y sostuvo su mano.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a un lugar donde había unos cuantos puestos donde había mujeres con sus tarjetas de Tarot y pinturas de artes, algunas tiendas de tatuajes y piercings y por último paseos en caballos. La cara de Serena se ilumino a ver los caballos atados a un carruaje, siempre le habían encantado los carruajes. Apretó la mano de Darien en la suya y luego de haber pagado ambos se montaron en el carruaje. Cuando el caballo comenzó a andar ella miraba fascinada el paisaje. Aunque estaba todo un poco oscuro lograba ver gran parte. Sonrío. Darien era tan considerado con ella, generoso, amable y además era un amor.

—Gracias…—susurro y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.  
—No tienes porque agradecerlo, amor—sonrío.

Estaba completamente enamorada de él, en su interior aquella declaración la hacía sentir tan cálida y a gusto con ella misma.  
"Cuando se ama, el corazón es el que juzga" le había dicho una vez su profesora de Literatura. Se aseguraba que Darien sentiría lo mismo y decidió dar el primer paso. Se lo diría. Así tal vez ambos podrían comenzar una vida... juntos.

Cuando el caballo se detuvo y Darien la ayudo a bajarse, se le abalanzo encima y le dio un beso. Él casi cae ante la sorpresa y respondió al beso pasando sus manos por su cintura.

—Debería darte un paseo en caballo más a menudo—dijo divertido.  
—Darien...  
— ¿Si?

Ella tomo aliento y se dio fuerzas para decir esas dos simples palabras. Todo cambiaria, de eso estaba segura pero esperaba que fuera para bien y no para mal.

—Te amo…

El ambiente era afilado, la tensión que había presente era notable. Darien trago saliva y soltó a Serena. La miro sin comprenderla y las ilusiones de la rubia se destruyeron. Él comenzó a caminar sin mirarla. Le había dicho que le amaba. Eso era exactamente lo que él quería ¿no? él la amaba de todos modos. Siguió caminando hasta escuchar los suaves y rápidos pasos de Serena tras él. Maldición ¿Por qué tenía que amarla? No se la merecía, se suponía que la usaba como un juguete sexual y nada más, no tenía planeado que ella también lo amara.

— ¡Darien!—la escucho gritar desde atrás. Darien apretó la mandíbula y siguió caminando sin responder a la llamada de ella. Sabía que tenía que alejarla antes de que eso pasara. Lo sabía muy bien.

Serena siguió a Darien casi corriendo, caminaba rápido y no miraba hacia atrás. Era una estúpida ¿Cómo creía que él la amaría? Bufo y volvió a llamarlo intentando detenerlo. "Debías de haberte callado, Serena, tú y tus estúpidas manías de hacer cosas antes de tiempo", pensó. El corazón bombeaba sangre rápido y su respiración se agito aun más con el frío. Cuando ambos entraron en el estacionamiento donde está el coche de Darien, ella suspiro, podría hablar con él. Darien abrió la puerta del copiloto, aun sin mirarla y entro en el lado del piloto rápidamente. Aferro sus manos al volante e intento respirar calmado, miro de soslayo la sombra de Serena entrar al coche.

—Darien...—dijo Serena en voz baja—Mírame.

El soltó el aire con lentitud y se limito de mirar al frente. Temía que al mirar a sus ojos café chocolate la abrazaría y la besaría como si nada.

—Darien, lo siento, solo quería decirte lo que siento. No podía ocultarlo por siempre y me carcomía por dentro no decírtelo...  
—Te dije que no confundieras el sexo con el amor—respondió con voz baja y gruesa—Te lo dije claro, no quería que esto pasara.  
—No es mi culpa, no decido a quien amar.  
— ¡Deja de utilizar la maldita palabra amor!

Los ojos de él se tornaron negros, Serena se estremeció al verlo molesto. Quiso llorar y golpearlo.

—No quería que el amor se involucrara, solo quería tener sexo contigo.  
—Todo es tu culpa, eres amable y romántico conmigo. Hasta cuando fue mi primera vez—le recordó—no fuiste salvaje, fuiste amable—El negó y resoplo.  
—Fue en ese momento, nunca soy amable o romántico. Ya no. Debiste controlar tus emociones.  
— ¿Así que me estas sermoneando por enamorarme?—bufo—Eres un estúpido.  
— ¡Aquí lo único estúpido son tus sentimientos!—espeto con fuerza y quiso tragarse sus palabras cuando observo como ella mostraba decepción y tristeza en sus ojos. Él cerró los ojos y salió del estacionamiento con rapidez.

El trayecto hasta su casa se había hecho más largo, e incómodo de que él creía. Serena no lo había vuelto a mirar o hablar por media hora. Si existieran premios por las idioteces que se pueden decir cuando se está molesto, él se ganaría un premio. De algo estaba seguro, ella se iría después de esto y el volvería a ser normal y retomar su proyecto y vida. Aparco su coche y Serena salió de él rápido, Darien abrió la puerta de la casa y dejo que ella entrara. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, pudo percibir su tristeza en aquellos ojos café.

— ¿Te irás?—pregunto él. Ella negó con su cabeza.  
—Pediste que pasara un mes contigo, eso haré. Todavía faltan dos semanas—El cerro los ojos y gruño por lo bajo. Era demasiado terca.  
—Buenas noches—dijo ella y se fue caminando.

Decidió convencerla de irse antes de que ella siguiera sufriendo o él terminara herido otra vez. Era lo mejor para ambos.

La noche había transcurrido lenta y tortuosa para Serena. No logro dormir más de 3 horas seguidas, sus problemas de insomnio volvieron después de la tarde anterior. El culpable tenía nombre y apellido. Darien Chiba. Si solamente ella no hubiese sido tan estúpida como para soltarle la bomba, tal vez nunca se hubieran peleado y nadie saldría herido. Logro ver la hora en el reloj de pared que marcaba las nueve con once minutos. Suspiro y se obligo a si misma a levantarse de la cama.

Tal vez Darien y ella volvieran a la normalidad y harían como si no pasara nada hasta que terminara el mes. Hasta podría convencerlo de que él también la amaba. Negó ante su testarudez, debía irse, lo sabía pero aun así quiso quedarse. Tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido e Darien olvidara que ella le confesó que lo amaba. Aquella idea le dolía aun más de lo que pensaba.

Cuando entro al cuarto de baño se despojo la ropa y miro su rostro en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos aun cuando no se había permitido llorar, tenía unas leves bolsas bajo ellos por su falta de sueño y sus labios estaban completamente pálidos y quebrados. Obviamente no parecía la misma Serena de unas noches atrás, en ese momento se recordaba como la adolescente que lloraba por la falta de atención de su primer amor. Irónico. Unos diez años atrás se encontraba en la misma situación con Darien solo que él no estaba consciente de su presencia en aquel momento. Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio de ropa para encontrarse con Darien. Por intuición sabía que estaba en la cocina. Respiro unas cuantas veces y se paró en seco al escuchar una risa femenina.

¿Qué diablos...?

Sintió la sangre abandonar su cuerpo y un nudo en su garganta al escuchar la voz suave de una mujer. Avanzo a la cocina y se quedo parada en el umbral para ver a Darien solo con unos vaqueros oscuros y una mujer castaña y hermosa usando su camisa. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y en su interior lo que quedaba se había roto por completo. Seguía amándolo, pero su sangre hervía de rabia y sentía la necesidad de matarlo a golpes.

—Serena...—murmuro Darien.

Ella cerró sus ojos y quiso que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo sin que dejara algún rastro de ella.

—Esta es Lita. Lita esta es Serena.

La castaña se levanto dejando ver sus kilométricas y bien torneadas piernas, su perfecta cabellera castaña caía en ondas por sus hombros y esta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto era todo lo contrario de ella. Cuando esta estiro su mano Serena la ignoro, paso por su lado y se planto enfrente de Darien.

—Puedo explicarlo...  
—Tú, Darien Chiba, eres el maldito más grande del mundo. Mi papa siempre tuvo razón en ti, eres un maldito infeliz—apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea. Una lágrima sin poder contenerla se escapo de sus ojos y resbalo por su mejilla—No solo eres eso, eres patético ¿En verdad crees que me trago eso de que te acostaste con ella? Sé que no eres capaz, teníamos un vinculo especial y lo sabes; si solamente querías que me fuera tenias que pedirlo, no tenías porque crear este estúpido escenario—suspiro—En estos momentos te odio como a nadie ¿estás feliz con eso?—él bufo—Por supuesto que lo estás—murmuro—en realidad creí que podías amarme aunque sea un poco, lo creí.

Darien se quedo callado mientras Lita solo los miraba. La rubia espero que Darien hablara y cuando no lo hizo se limito a limpiarse las lágrimas y negar con su cabeza.

—Al menos conseguiste tu objetivo, fui tu juguete sexual. Iré a empacar mis cosas, hasta nunca.

Serena dejo la habitación y Darien no parpadeo durante un minuto. La había lastimado más de lo que pensaba. No había pensado en cómo se sentirá cuando había llamado a Lita. La castaña se le acerco y lo miro culpable.

—Es muy inteligente  
—Más de lo que yo podría ser.  
—Y eres un imbécil—Asintió.  
—Lo sé, uno de primera.  
—Eres peor que Andrew, en estos momento lo prefiero a él antes que a ti. Pensé que la amabas—él dejo salir un suspiro y miro a su amiga.  
—Lo hago.  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—él negó con la cabeza.  
—Te dije, es mejor para ambos. Además soy un bastardo egoísta—rió amargado—Me preocupo mas de mi mismo que de ella.  
— ¿No intentaras detenerla?—él negó.  
—Es lo mejor...—Lita resoplo.  
—Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo en unos días, sabía que ayudarte en esto sería una idiotez y eso fue. Te daré máximo una semana hasta que te arrepientas.  
—No lo haré, créeme.

O eso creía él que no haría, cuando Serena estuviera lejos de su casa volvería a tener su mente despejada, eso esperaba


	13. Capítulo 12

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

**Una semana luego...**

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

—Serena, cariño, tienes que despertar—Serena estiro su mano y golpeo a Seiya.  
—Levántate, tienes que estar en el estudio dentro de hora y media—Seiya le sacudió el cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca. Serena abrió un ojo y lo cerró inmediatamente cuando la luz de la habitación comenzó a molestarle.  
—Levántate, o lo hago yo.  
— ¿Qué pasaría si no voy?  
—Probablemente te manden a buscar y no ganes dinero para tu nuevo álbum—Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y se levanto con pereza. Estiro su cuerpo y gruño cuando su cabeza y cuello comenzaron a doler.  
—Si sales de mi habitación podre cambiarme.  
—Es mi habitación, tu solo me obligaste a salir de ella.  
—Como un buen caballero tenias que cederla—mostró su lengua y empujo a Seiya fuera de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se froto las sienes con dos dedos y dejo escapar un sonido de cansancio. No había pasado más de una semana que había vuelto y su manager había comenzado a atosigarla de cosas por hacer, entrevistas, canciones nuevas, fotos, etc. Amaba su trabajo pero a veces, solo a veces, odiaba estar tan ocupada y no tener un poco de espacio personal. Reviso el reloj que marcaba las diez y cinco minutos y abrió su maleta.

Cuando volvió a Seúl decidió llamar a Seiya y pedirle quedarse por esa semana con él, no quería ver a su padre, sabía que si lo vería recodaría el porqué había pasado dos semanas en la casa de Darien. Se aclaro la garganta cuando un nudo empezó a formarse, se había prometido no llorar, lo había hecho. Estaba segura que una semana sería suficiente en no darle más importancia a Darien pero cada día que pasaba era un día más que le dolía.

Tuvo que haber prestado atención a la regla de Darien. "No confundas el sexo con el amor". Pero tontamente lo había hecho y ahora estaba ella totalmente destrozada. Cogió su ropa y vio un pedazo de papel en un rincón de ella. Frunció el ceño y desdoblo el papel. Había sido una nota que Darien le había dejado una mañana después de haber pasado toda la noche juntos. Maldijo por lo bajo al releerla y escucha su voz en su mente. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas se unieron. La puerta se abrió y la azabache se apresuro a limpiarse sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Seiya.  
—Puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar, ¿sabes?—El negó y se acerco a ella para rodearla por los hombros. Vio el papel y lo sostuvo para leerlo.  
—Debería matar a esa maldita bestia...  
—Seiya.  
—Es un maldito, no puedo creer que te haya tratado así, te uso y luego te boto ¿Qué clase de animal hace eso con una mujer?—Ella lo atravesó con su mirada.  
—Hiciste lo mismo con Kakyu una vez.  
—Vale, pero me arrepentí. Mi mejor amiga no puede ser tratada de la misma forma. No sin que la cara del animal este destrozada antes—Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Por eso te quiero, eres lo más cercano a un hermano o a un padre. Sin duda si tuviera que escoger entre tú y mi papá te escogería sin pensarlo—Seiya rió y le dio un empujoncito.  
—No quiero volver a verte a soltar aunque sea una lágrima por Darien, ¿vale? Con el tiempo vas a olvidarlo.  
—Eso espero—murmuro.  
—Lo harás, tal vez solo hayas confundido el sexo con el amor, si es así lo olvidaras fácilmente—Ella soltó un suspiro y cogió su ropa.  
—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.  
—Lo es y si no lo es para ti entonces le parto la cara—Serena rio y volvió a empujar a Seiya fuera de la habitación.  
—Lárgate, necesito vestirme.

Tenía que hacer caso a Seiya, debería olvidarlo ¿Qué estaría haciendo Darien? Tal vez no la tomara en cuenta ya, apostaba todo lo que tenía a que volvería a su rutina diaria. Con un gruñido se vistió.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

— ¡Andrew, mi querido amigo!—exclamó Darien emocionado al verlo entrar por el vestíbulo. Darien estaba tendido en el sofá cabeceando esperando a su amigo—Tenía un año sin verte ¿donde habías ido?—Andrew negó con su cabeza y rió.  
—Estuve buscándote más botellas de Jack Daniel's—gruño—Como buen amigo no debí de traerlas, pero conociendo tu situación no hay nadie mejor que nuestro amigo Jack.

Darien estiró su mano y le arrebato la bolsa en manos para coger una botella de whisky, luego para tomar un trago de ella. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que el líquido quemara su garganta e hiciera dar vueltas a su cabeza, era la única manera de que podía sentirse bien durante la semana. Intentó trabajar, no podía. Intentó ejercitarse para despejar su mente, no podía. Intentaba hacer cualquier cosa para no pensar en Serena, no podía. Lo más cercano que lograba ayudarle un poco era su viejo amigo el alcohol.

—Este amiguito acá—señalo la botella—me tiene mareado ¿y sabes qué? eso me alegra, me gusta que todo de vueltas.

Maldecía a Lita por haber dicho que en una semana se arrepentirá. Apenas había dejado la casa sintió el vacío sin ella, no era lo mismo. Se había arrepentido en menos de una semana, por unos momentos quería tomar el primer vuelo a Seúl y llevarse a Serena en brazos, pero luego recordaba como la había tratado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, era un imbécil, idiota, bastardo, maldito e infeliz egoísta. Todo esto había pasado solo por pensar en el mismo y en nadie más.

—No puedo creer que te hayas tomado todas tus botellas en una sola semana. Eres un alcohólico—Darien le lanzo una mirada asesina y tomo otro trago.  
—Tu eres un mujeriego y acosador con algunas personas, pero no me quejo.  
—Porque eres mi amigo, por eso no lo haces.  
—Solo por eso—hipo un poco y se froto los ojos cuando todo por un momento se hizo borroso.  
—Tendría que irme, pero no quiero dejarte solo. Eres un peligro de esta manera—El sacudió la mano.  
—No me interesa en absoluto, estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen—Andrew soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Darien.  
—Me quedaré, eres mi mejor amigo y si tú te emborrachas yo te acompaño—Le quito la botella de su mano y tomo del líquido.  
—Demonios...—cerro los ojos con fuerza— ¿Cómo diablos te tomas esto seco?—El se encogió de hombros  
—Estoy acostumbrado.  
—Debes de tener la garganta de hierro, tendría que darte un premio—Volvió a dar un trago e intento aguantar lo caliente de este en su garganta.  
—Dios, es mejor tomarlo con hielo...—comentó Andrew en voz baja—Se que estás deprimido, te entiendo completamente, me pasa lo mismo con Lita—continuó.  
—Solo que ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura.  
—Y duele de la misma manera, me gusta demasiado pero como soy una basura de persona, no le gusto.  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu caso con el mío?—frunció el ceño y lo miro interrogante.  
—Nada, pero Darien, la vida sigue. Tienes que seguir adelante como lo hiciste una vez con Beryl.  
—Pero no quiero seguir adelante sin Serena— murmuró.  
—Entonces da todo por ella, todo tiene solución.  
—No todo.  
— ¡Deja de contradecirme y haz lo que te digo!  
—Esto me recuerda a las peleas de parejas de casados—Andrew se dio una palmada en la cara y Darien cogió la botella.  
—Cállate y escucha. Si en verdad la amas como dices hacerlo deberías buscarla y arreglar las cosas.  
—Me odia.  
—Yo lo haría si fuera ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que te confeso que te amaba lo dudo.  
—Si la busco estaré haciendo lo incorrecto.  
—Si no la buscas te golpearé por ser un idiota y no querer ser feliz por una buena vez—Darien miro a su amigo y sonrió.  
—Por eso te amo, eres el mejor amigo del mundo que un borracho puede tener.  
—Vale, tienes que dejar de tomar, dame la botella—Tomo un trago largo y luego se la dio.  
— ¿Qué harás entonces?  
—La traeré de vuelta, quiero intentar arreglar las cosas y si me rechaza, me pego un tiro.  
—No creo que sea necesario esconder tus armas, creo que la traerás de vuelta.  
—Eso espero.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

Darien miro como Serena tocaba el piano con una habilidad única y fina. Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas del piano de madera clara de una manera suave haciendo que sonara hermoso. Su dulce y femenina voz acompañaba la melodía, crearon una canción sencilla pero al mismo tiempo perfecta y única.  
Cuando él había visto el anuncio de un pequeño concierto que ella haría, se sintió bendecido en ese momento. No tenía en cuenta de las personas a su alrededor que lo miraban de vez en cuando o que estaban absortos en la voz de sirena de Serena. Darien solo la miraba a ella con su vestido sencillo y holgado sentada derecha con su cabeza ladeada a un lado con sus ojos cerrados dándole una inocencia adorable. Sonrió levemente al saber que detrás de esa fachada podía llegar a ser otra persona completamente diferente, podría llegar a ser una mujer sensual y salvaje pero con su toque de inocencia que la hacía más deseable. Si, nunca debió dejarla ir, maldito idiota.

El público comenzó a aplaudir cuando ella termino de tocar y esta se despidió con unas breves palabras y una tierna sonrisa. Cuando Serena desapareció del escenario y el público comenzó a salir él se aventuro hasta los camerinos del viejo teatro donde ella había estado cantando. En realidad Darien no tenía ningún plan de cómo recuperarla pensaba que era una buena idea hablar con ella después de su presentación, eso pensó hasta ver a un guardia cuidar la entrada a los camerinos. Maldijo por lo bajo y aclaro su garganta.

—Necesito ver a Serena.  
—Y yo necesito que te largues—espeto el hombre.  
—Soy un amigo de ella, tuvimos un pequeño problema y quiero resolverlo.  
—También tengo problemas y ese no es uno de los míos—Vale, él pensaba que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios pero el tipo le ganaba.  
— ¿No quieres ayudarme por unos cien dólares?—ofreció Darien esperando la reacción del guardia. Lo miro y seguía mirándolo fijo sin reflejar alguna emoción.  
—Me pagan más que eso—bufo—No pondría en peligro a la señorita Tsukino por unos miserables dólares—Darien paso la mano por su cabello y tomo aire.  
—Oye, si en verdad fuera a hacerle algún daño te hubiese lastimado primero—Aunque con la altura del hombre hubiese dudado que fuera muy fácil—No puedo lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hice, solo quiero arreglarlo. Llevo una semana ahogándome en whisky por ella, toda una maldita semana solo porque la amo. Simplemente quiero hablar con ella, ¿es difícil entender eso?—La expresión del hombre se suavizó y creyó ver una sonrisa. Este hizo una seña con su cabeza y el alivio consumió su cuerpo entero.  
—Te estaré vigilando.

Darien murmuro, un gracias y camino por el pasillo hasta detenerse junto a una puerta donde un grupo de personas se encontraban hablando. Entre ellas, Serena. Estaba sonriente y tomando una botella de agua, se veía tan feliz con todas sus personas alrededor... sobre todo con un hombre musculoso a su lado, el cual tenía un brazo rodeando su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Una sensación se acumulo en el estomago y un instinto asesino comenzó a desarrollarse en un instante, intento respirar con calma y apretó los puños para evitar entrar y golpearlo, Serena se molestaría si lo hiciera y por un momento se detuvo a pensar en la reacción de ella al verlo. No había pensado en ello, no podía aparecer como si nada y pedir que volviera con él y menos con toda la gente que la rodeaba.

— ¿Entrará?—pregunto el guardia. Él perdió la seguridad y comenzó a arrepentirse, probablemente si entrara lo primero que ella haría sería tirarle algo a la cabeza o insultarle. Definitivamente tenía que planear las cosas mejores. Cogió un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo del pantalón y un bolígrafo en su chaqueta, escribió unas cuantas cosas y doblo el papel.  
—Entrégueselo y no lo abra—le ordeno al guardia. Este frunció el ceño y guardo el papel.

Darien volvió a mirarla sonreír antes de salir de los camerinos.

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

Una risa grupal resonó por todo el camerino cuando Seiya, a su lado, había dicho algo que extrañamente le pareció gracioso a todos excepto a ella. Estaba cansada, no había querido presentarse siquiera y solamente quería dormir y no volver a despertar. Seiya la miro de reojo y frunció un poco el ceño, luego con la mano que rodeaba su cintura la acerco más a él para darle un brazo amistoso. Todo su staff fue saliendo poco a poco para dejarla sola y una vez que todos estuvieron afuera, incluyendo a su manager egoísta, ella sintió un peso menos encima.

—Estoy cansada—le dijo a Seiya. Este la miro comprendiéndola y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
—Lo sé, Serena. No quería que te presentaras hoy pero no soy tu manager para decidir qué hacer.  
—A veces odio a Tomoe—murmuro refiriéndose a su manager—Es tan mandón y no comprende cuando estoy cansada emocionalmente—Suspiro.  
—Lo hace para llevarte a la cima, solo quiere que seas grande ¿Te imaginas salir a todos lados y que todos te reconocieran?—Ella sabia como era imaginarse eso, era muy extraño las veces en que ella salía y la reconocieran, la mayor parte del tiempo solo era parte de la multitud.  
—Tal vez quiere que sea grande, pero también quiere dinero.  
—No puedo negarlo, todos quieren dinero.  
—Quiero descansar un momento, no quiero saber de nada por los momentos—dijo recostándose en el sofá.

Alguien toco la puerta. Uno, dos, tres veces. Serena gruño y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. Seiya la abrió y dejo pasar al guardia de seguridad.

—Yaten—saludo palmeando su hombro— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Tengo algo para la señorita Tsukino.  
—Ella no quiere saber de nada en estos momentos.  
—Es importante—saco un trozo de papel doblado. Seiya bajo la vista hasta el papel y arqueo una ceja.  
— ¿De quién es?  
—De un tal Darien Chiba—Serena se levanto tan rápidamente que sintió su cabeza dolerle aun mas. Se acerco hasta ambos hombres y saludo al guardia con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Darien Chiba estuvo aquí?—pregunto con rapidez. Odiaba como su tono de voz sonaba tan desesperado.  
—Hace una hora aproximadamente, estaba decidido en visitarla, hasta me dio un discurso, pero se retracto. Solo me entrego esto—señalo el papel. Serena se mordió el labio inferior y cogió el papel, temerosa por saber lo que decía.  
—Gracias Yaten, puedes retirarte—Sonrió y una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Seiya la miro fijamente.  
—No puedes abrirlo.  
—No lo haré—mintió y guardo el papel.  
—Lo harás, ¿no?—dijo con ironía. Ella suspiro.  
—Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo—El negó con su cabeza y beso su frente.  
—No quiero verte otra vez más…—Lo interrumpió.  
—No lo estaré.  
—Te dejare sola para que lo leas.

Ella asintió y espero a que estuviera completamente sola. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrar desdoblo el papel con rapidez y se sentó en el sofá. Tal vez se había arrepentido de todo y quería que volvieran, el simple hecho de que dijera eso hacia su corazón latir furiosamente. En el comienzo de la frase cerró los ojos y casi pudo creer escuchar su voz masculina, suave y gruesa en su cabeza. Los volvió a abrir y dejo sus ojos viajar por las palabras, con cada palabra que leía su sonrisa se borraba. Apretó la mandíbula y arrugo el papel.

—Idiota—murmuro molesta la rubia.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Eran las dos de la tarde, estaba cansada y era navidad. Suspiro. Otra navidad triste y sola.  
Debía odiar a Darien por hacerla pasar por esto en lo que era uno de los días más felices del año. Se suponía que pasaría la Navidad con Seiya, ambos saliendo o pasando bien el día, no se suponía que estaría en este problema, estresándose y queriendo matar a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino.

Hacia cuatro días había leído la nota que Darien le había dejado, hace cuatro días mantuvo su mente en duda en ir a enfrentarlo o no. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas cuando su cara comenzó a enrojecerse por furia.  
Todavía sentía su sangre hervir—de mala manera—al recordar exactamente sus palabras.

"Estuve pensándolo bien y me dije que un trato es un trato. Dije que permanecerías un mes en mi cama y así será, todo por tu padre, amor.  
Piénsalo bien, si amas a tu padre lo harás. Recuerda te faltan aún dos semanas en mi cama como mi esclava sexual.  
Darien"

Apretó sus puños automáticamente alrededor del volante hasta convertir sus nudillos en un color blanco. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podría decirle eso? Aun había pasado cuatro días y no creía que lo hubiera hecho en realidad, y en el peor de todos los casos aun cuando ELLA se encontraba molesta, no sentía la necesidad o no podía odiarlo. Eso no le gustaba. Ahora ahí estaba ella, en Tokio, en un coche que no lograba encender un día de Navidad para enfrentar al hombre que amaba que la quería como su esclava sexual. Vaya suerte la de ella. Suspiro e intento encender nuevamente el coche, cuando el motor hizo un sonido avisando que estaba encendido ella sonrió gloriosa.

—Vamos avanzando en este día un poco—se dijo a sí misma.

Logro salir del estacionamiento y puso en marcha el coche hasta la casa de Darien.

—Mejor que tengas mucho hielo Chiba, porque después de que abras esa puerta tendrás que pasar una semana entera con moretones—dijo ella en voz alta mientras avanzaba por las calles de Tokio.

Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, pudo observar en el otro extremo de la calle el primer restaurante Francés que él la había llevado. Inconscientemente sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas por los recuerdos que había tenido de ese día.

"Montre moi-ton jollie corps2". Recordaba el sonido ronco, masculino y sensual de su voz cuando le hablaba en francés. Por unos momentos no creyó ser capaz de golpearlo al verlo sino de besarlo hasta emborracharse de sus besos. Sonrió tontamente y luego se obligo a sacar esa idea de su cabeza. El sonido de otro coche la sobresalto e hizo que pusiera en marcha el coche nuevamente hasta su destino.  
Por su suerte, tenía memoria fotográfica y recordaba exactamente como llegar hasta el lugar sin problemas, paso por el bosque que en su primera vez y ese pequeño trayecto se le hizo casi infernal e infinito. El corazón comenzó a latir al ver la mansión blanca, siguió marchando hasta entrar en su jardín verde y hermoso por primera vez después de su ida. Respiro dificultosamente y apoyo su cabeza en el volante, solo tenía que ir, tocar su puerta, enfrentarlo y luego volver con su cabeza en alto. Ese era su plan. Camino hasta la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, frunció el ceño al ver que la entrada estaba abierta.

— ¿Qué demonios...?—murmuro y abrió con cuidado la puerta

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

**Unos instantes antes**

(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))

—Desearía que estuvieras acá, Serena—susurro Darien para él mismo mientras se desplomaba en el sillón de cuero de su oficina. Aquí estaba él otra vez. Sentado en aquella oficina completamente solo, antes no sentía la soledad porque nunca había disfrutado verdaderamente de la compañía de alguna persona antes, ahora se sentía vacío, solitario.

—Esta siempre ha sido tu vida, así decidiste vivir Darien—se recordó a sí mismo.

Hacia cuatro días había escuchado su voz. Y también, hace cuatro días exactamente le había dejado una nota por un cambio de humor cobarde en aquel momento. Resoplo. No esperaba que su plan funcionara con honores, tenía un 50% de que ella arrugara la nota y otro 50% en donde ella volviera y comenzara a gritarle por lo escrito. Obviamente, no era muy inteligente de su parte haber escrito lo que había escrito, pero por una parte el sabía que Serena se molestaría y lo enfrentaría por ser un idiota. Otra vez.  
Si su plan funcionaba tal como él esperaba, al final del día su soledad daría a fin y Serena formaría parte de su vida permanentemente. Sonrió y rogó porque así fuera.

La temperatura en la habitación cambio y sintió como todo cambiaba de ser cálido a tornarse frío. Su nuca se erizo al sentir que algo no iba bien. Un sonido en la parte de abajo de su casa llego hasta su oficina, preocupándolo aun mas, cerró su portátil sobre su escritorio y bajo las escaleras con cuidado. Siempre tenía esa extraña y horrible sensación cuando algo estaba por pasar o cuando algo malo ya había ocurrido, llego hasta el último escalón y miro el vestíbulo completamente callado. Algo sonó y él se miro hacia el sonido tras él.

—Diana…—suspiro. El felino que Serena había cuidado y dejado en su casa—Estúpida gata, sino fuera por el hecho de que me haces sentir menos solo, te echaría—La gata maulló y se froto contra su pierna.  
—Aunque eres muy agradable cuando te lo propones.  
—Y también puedo llegar a ser un bastardo cuando quiero—alguien dijo a sus espaldas. Darien se volvió y vio al hombre y frunció el entrecejo, hasta formar unas pequeñas arrugas en su frente.  
— ¿Cómo diablos entraste, Alan?  
—Un simple truco de magia—contesto el hombre sonriendo sardónicamente. Darien entrecerró sus ojos en Alan. La sensación de frío seguía aun en su nuca molestándole aún más.  
— ¿Qué haces acá?  
—Te dije que necesitaba y quiero esos proyectos. Estoy acá para reclamarlos—Darien bufo y rodó los ojos.  
— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tengo más rango que tu, acá. No tengo por qué darte nada—sonrió arrogante y se cruzo de brazos. Alan imito su sonrisa y puso sus manos en las caderas.  
—Eres un bastardo arrogante.  
—Me lo dicen mucho.  
—Dame el proyecto—demando.  
—Sino, ¿qué?—espeto Darien mirándolo desafiante—Aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer, sé dónde está el proyecto y solo yo tengo acceso.  
— ¿Tan seguro estas?  
—Lo estoy. Dime ¿qué harás sino te doy el proyecto?—repitió Darien. Alan no pude dejar de sonreír malicioso y meter su mano en su chaqueta. Darien perdió el color en su cara mientras veía a Alan. Este saco un arma y lo apunto directamente.  
—Ahora no te sientes tan arrogante, ¿no es así?—pregunto burlón. Darien trago saliva e intento calmar su respiración. "Maldición. Mantén la calma, Chiba", pensó.  
— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir, Alan?  
—Esperaba a que la mujer se fuera y llámame Diamante— Darien frunció el ceño  
—Eres un farsante. Siempre tuve un mal presentimiento sobre ti, siempre me caíste mal.  
—El sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora un solo movimiento de mi dedo y tus sesos salen volando.  
— ¿En realidad crees que con dispararme harás algo?—rió—Si muero ¿cómo obtendrás el proyecto? Esta bajo seguridad—Por la expresión de él podía decir que no tenía esa parte planeada.  
— ¿No lo pensaste cierto?—se burlo—Y no podrás forzar el sistema, está programado en bloquearse cuando lo hacen—En el fondo del vestíbulo escucho algunos pasos. El sonido era igual a unos tacones. Rápidamente su mente supo quién era. Serena.  
— ¿Darien…?—dijo ella suavemente mientras aparecía adelante de él.

Él trago saliva y sintió como su cuerpo se ponía rígido al escuchar su dulce voz. Desearía poder correr y estrecharla contra sus brazos, sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de él, embriagarse de su aroma a rosas y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que ambos estuvieran cansados. Si. Debía de estar feliz, debería, pero solo si no estuviera siendo apuntado por una pistola...

La rubia camino por el vestíbulo para localizar a Darien. Él nunca dejaba la puerta principal abierta. Nunca. Camino hasta encontrarse con su mirada color zafiro. Serena se paró en seco cuando vio la cara pálida y asustada de Darien. Algo le decía que debía salir de ahí, correr y volver a casa, pero algo más le decía que no debería moverse que eso sería aun más peligroso. Ella observo como tragaba saliva constantemente y no se había dado cuenta del otro hombre en la sala hasta que este se dio la media vuelta y le sonrió.

—Cariño, tu no eras parte de la fiesta pero siempre puede haber un invitado mas.

El tono de voz del desconocido la asustaba por completo, este estiro un gran brazo hacia ella y la sujeto cerca de su cuerpo. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente y la sangre empezó a bombear por todo su cuerpo aumentando su miedo, la cara de Darien seguía del mismo pálido. Serena jadeo y respiro entrecortadamente cuando algo frío y metálico se sintió en su cintura, bajo su mirada cuidadosamente y observo una pistola, levanto la mirada y la encontró con Darien el cual reflejaba temor en sus ojos.

—Alan...  
—Diamante—gruño el hombre.  
—Diamante, no es necesario que la metas a ella en esto.  
— ¿Acaso eso interesa?—Darien se relamió los labios.  
—Es muy preciosa—acaricio el brazo de ella suavemente. Serena hizo una mueca de repugnancia e intento calmarse a sí misma—Seria un pena matarla.

"¡Matarla!", pensó. La rubia hizo un ruido agudo.

— ¿Me darás el proyecto?—volvió a pedir.  
— ¡He dicho que no!—espeto Darien.  
— ¿Ni siquiera por ella?—El miro a Serena la cual estaba a punto de lágrimas. Su corazón dio un vuelco y suspiro.  
—Si, por ella sí, pero no puedo darte el proyecto... ni por mi vida lo daría—Diamante endureció su mandíbula y resoplo.  
—Entonces eso es todo, di adiós a tu zorra.  
—Maldición ¡no!—Darien grito.

Diamante la tiro hacia un lado y en menos de un segundo ya había cargado el arma y apuntado directamente a su pecho. Serena dejo escapar un grito agudo seguido por lágrimas, cuando Diamante apretaba el gatillo un chillido resonó en el lugar seguido por un grito masculino. Diana se había aferrado del brazo del hombre haciendo soltar su arma, este se zafo rápidamente del gato intentando llegar al arma a un metro de distancia.

Darien corrió rápidamente hasta la pistola y la sostuvo con sus manos temblorosas apuntando a Diamante.  
Uno, dos, tres balas. Diamante cayó al suelo dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo, su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente intentando lograr respirar, miro el techo y sus ojos se desorbitaron viendo todo casi borroso. Este levanto su cabeza con suavidad y miro a Darien dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Si yo muero, la mujer también lo hace—metió la mano en su chaqueta sacando una segunda pistola y disparo. Una, dos veces.

Serena se tambaleo y puso su mano en su pecho, después de jadear fuertemente, Diamante soltó un último aliento antes de morir, Darien grito y corrió hasta la rubia que caía al suelo, sangrando. Él sostuvo su cabeza y se sentó a su lado sosteniendo sus suaves y pequeñas manos.

—Serena lo siento demasiado—los ojos de él comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas. La rubia lo miro y sonrió.  
—Eres un idiota por haber mandado esa nota—dijo con voz rasposa—Pero te sigo amando.  
—Lo siento, solo te quería a mi lado yo… yo también te amo—una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, ella sonrió—Lo siento tanto, por lastimarte, lo siento por todo. Llamare a emergencias—Intento moverse pero ella no se lo permitió, sostuvo aun mas fuerte su mano.  
—No me dejes.  
—No lo haré—susurro—tengo que llamar emergencias.  
—Ya no me duele tanto—respiro irregularmente—En realidad casi no siento nada.  
—Tengo que llamar a emergencias—Cogió su móvil y marco el numero de emergencias para luego poner el auricular en su oído.  
—Sabes... de repente tengo sueño—ella hizo una mueca cuando se movió y puso una mano en la mandíbula de Darien—Te extrañe—Darien hablo con la operadora y un gran alivio traspaso por su cuerpo al saber que todo estaría bien en unos minutos.  
—Tienes que aguantar, se fuerte, amor.  
—No puedo, casi no siento mi cuerpo—Ella cerró los ojos poco a poco.  
— ¡Serena, no cierres los ojos! Maldición no te vayas a morir, no en mis brazos—rogó con su voz temblorosa por las lágrimas.  
—Gracias por todo… Darien…. Te amo...—dijo, para por fin cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))**

**Fin…**

**(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))**

* * *

Bueno acá la traducción..

2 Muéstrame tu hermoso cuerpo.

* * *

**Bueno hemos llegado al final de esta historia, sé que muchas quisieron matar a mi hermoso Darien y claro que tuvieron razones para ello, que aunque a pesar de ser un prestigioso científico, se comporto como todo un cabeza dura, pero lo bueno es que al final acepto sus sentimientos...**

* * *

**Agradesco el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia... hehheh y sobre todo a aquellas que dejaron que reviews a lo largo de la historia...**

**princessqueen, yesqui2000, Conyta Moonlight, princesa selene mai, Panambi-Hovy, Vichita DS, Trinidad...**

**mil gracias a cada una de ustedes... **

**tambien gracias a todas aquellas que pasaron y leyeron en el anonimato... y las personas que agregaron a favoritos y seguidores de la historia... **

**gracias, simplemente GRACIAS...! ^0^'**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

* * *

**Pd: **


	15. Epílogo

******Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación pero la verdad no conozco el nombre de la autora real… hehehe… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))**

**Epílogo**

**(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))**

5 años más tardes...

— ¡Endy, déjame!

Una pequeña niña de cuatro años de edad atravesó el jardín trasero huyendo de su gemelo. Sus mechones de cabello rosados se pegaban a sus mejillas rosadas y regordetas debido al sudor, corrió aun más fuerte cuando observo al gemelo acercarse y tropezó con una piedra dando vueltas por el césped y cayendo en un pequeño charco de lodo.

La niña chillo y se quejo cuando todo el barro cubrió la falda de su vestido rosa pastel y sus piernas, quito algunas manchitas de lodo de su joven rostro y miro asesina a su hermano y se cruzo de manos.

— ¡Que tonta eres Rini!—se burlo el niño de cabellos azabaches, Endymion, señalándola con su dedo mientras reía.  
—Veremos quién es el más tonto.

Rini se levanto abalanzándose sobre el cubriéndolo igualmente de barro mientras peleaban y se jalaban la ropa y cabello del otro. Rini cogió un poco de lodo en su puño y lo regó en la cara de su hermano, este gruño, Endymion la mantuvo en el suelo y sostuvo sus manos mientras reía triunfante.

— ¡Endymion y Serenity Chiba!

Ambos niños abrieron los ojos como platos y se separaron al ver a su madre cruzada de brazos en la puerta mirando a los gemelos desafiantes.

—Endy, no puedes tratar así a tu hermana, trátala como quisieras que te trataran a ti—El bufo y rodó sus ojos.  
—Rini, para ti es lo mismo. Es tu hermano.

Serena estrecho sus ojos en los niños y movió su pie haciendo un sonido con sus zapatos.

— ¡Vean como están!—volvió a exclamar—Tienen visita en unos minutos, tienen que comportarse bien.  
Alguien rodeo la cintura de Serena y beso su mejilla desde su espalda. Ella miro y sonrió al ver a su esposo.

—Amor, son niños déjalos ser lo que son—Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su esposo y frunció los labios.  
— ¡Están llenos de lodo!—se quejo—Además no pueden seguir peleando de esa manera.  
—Son hermanos, es normal que lo hagan—susurro y beso sus labios.  
—Darien—gruño y luego susurro—Si sigues estando de su lado no tendrás sexo en todo el mes—Darien miro a sus hijos.  
—Chicos, ambos arriba, vayan a cambiarse, ya—Los gemelos entraron a la casa con rapidez. Serena sonrió y paso sus brazos sobre su cuello acercando su cara a la de él.  
—Gracias—murmuro y beso con suavidad sus labios, luego mordisqueando su barbilla y besando su cuello.  
— ¿Eso significa que el sexo está seguro?—Ella rió.  
—Si, todavía puedes hacerme el amor cuando quieras Darien.

Él beso sus labios dándole un beso fogoso y apasionado, poso sus manos en su cintura para luego bajarlas poco a poco hasta sus encantos. Serena se detuvo y poso un dedo en los labios de él.

—Seiya y su nueva novia llegan en cualquier momento—Él resoplo y apretó sus nalgas.  
— ¿Uno rapidito?—pidió él con voz de niño. Serena rió y mordió su labio.  
—A veces no llego a comprender como no te cansas de hacerme el amor.  
—De ti nunca es suficiente, nunca me cansare de tu olor y sabor. Eres como mi propia droga, sin ti me siento incompleto y vacío  
—Me gusta oír eso, te amo—lo beso.  
—Je t'aime beaucoup4 y eso nunca cambiara, amor...

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))**

**Ahora sii.. FIN..!**

**(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))**

* * *

Traducción

4 Te amo mucho.

* * *

**Hehhe que pensaron que las dejaría así.. no soy tan mala.. bueno ahora si es todo lo que esta historia tenia para brindarnos...**

**Gracias y espero que todas los lectores hayan disfrutado de esta historia...**

**Saluditos... ^w^'**

**Sayo.. ^0^'**

**(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸( )¸.•´¯)))**


End file.
